


I am I.M467

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Hybrids, Blatant attempts at cute, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dark tints, Eventual group sex, Fluffy, Gift Fic, Harem, Kinky, Lots of Cum, M/M, Monsta X is whipped for Changkyun, Neediness, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV hopping, Rimming, Slow Build, blatant attempts at humor, cute foreplay?, cute sex?, m/m/m/m/m/m/m, mentions of animal abuse, mentions of human experimentation, undergoing extensive edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jooheon hadn't expected finding a lost hybrid would bring this much change into his dorm life. Of course he also never expected for everyone in the dorm to fall madly in love with the hybrid, himself included.





	1. Stray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathniss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathniss/gifts).



> In which I write a totally outlandish and unrealistic sweet tooth shatteringly cute fic. Or endeavor to. Whichever.
> 
> I usually avoid these things but oh well I can branch out. Though you can expect my usual pov hopping, I.M-centric, and all around my writing style. (Is this really considered branching out then?) That said rating subject to raise just not sure when.
> 
> Cathniss ~ I'm doing this for you as much as I'm doing it for me...I mean I feel sorta guilty though since I asked for what you wanted then went and did whatever I wanted as well. (like I always do) But I hope you truly like it anyway.

"Jooheon I don't think this is a good idea. What if his owner is out here looking for him?" Jooheon was willing to admit that his hyung sounded very reasonable and he had a very good point. He just had a hard time seeing it over the way a sad, almost stringy, tail clung to his leg. Not to mention think over the loud purring as a head bumped against his knee. 

"What if he's really not as nice as he's acting?" Shownu continued with the same worried tone. Jooheon finally looked up from where he was crouched, staring his hyung in the face. Even though Shownu had said it, he didn't even remotely look like he himself believed it.

Looking back down at the dirty mop of hair, laid back ears, and matted tail fur he knew no one would have believed it. But he knew Shownu was trying to play it safe, and play it cool. Jooheon wasn't fooled though. He could see Shownu's soft spot shining in his eyes, warring against his responsible and reasonable side. The one thing he knew that Shownu was actually worried about was the one thing he hadn't said. Because saying it was just a preamble to breaking it. 

Their dorm had a very strict no hybrids policy. 

"Hyung, we can just clean him up and take him to a shelter." He cut off the elder before he could say anything else. "If he had an owner he wouldn't look like this. And he would have a collar." Jooheon looked pointedly at the very dirty rags that the hybrid was wearing. Especially the way that even through those the poor thing was obviously too skinny.

Shownu tried to think of another excuse but failed. The last one had been rather weak to begin with, considering before they had walked by no one else had even gotten close to the hybrid. Not that they had been trying to themselves. They'd only stopped for a short break on the bench.

Though they had then been informed of such by a passerby. One who smiled a little too widely at them and a little too fondly at the hybrid. People like them didn't deserve one in his book. But the person was right as every time someone else passed by, the person included, the hybrid shied away. Either hiding behind Jooheon's knees or the bench. And unlike most hybrid's he'd seen this one was hunched over, not on all fours but not far from it.

He looked at Jooheon's pleading face one more time. It made him wonder how he'd gotten sucked into a dorm full of complete softies. Then again he'd always been told like attracts like, and he knew he was nothing if not soft. "Fine. But we have to take him before Kihyun finds out." Shownu sighed into his hands before steeling himself for the next task. 

One he was certain that Jooheon wouldn't be able to do. And while hybrids looked humanoid their intelligence was lacking. So without warning he picked up the stray bridal style. To his surprise instead of hissing, flailing, and sputtering it nuzzled into his neck and pressed it's belly into his. It's long tail curling over his arm tickling him. He was sure that was something of it's cat nature coming through.

Jooheon smirked knowingly as the hybrid started purring and he saw the color splotching it's way onto his hyung's face. He didn't say anything though and instead led the way home. Which just happened to a be a dorm that housed four other men of around the same age. 

They all lived there because it was cheap, close to the school, and more importantly not overly crowded unlike the school dorms. It allowed for each of them to have their own room with a few shared common areas but that turned out not to be a problem when, despite only having met a few months ago, they all got along swimmingly. Probably due to each having a shared interest in music as they all were taking it as their major with different focuses. It had been enough though.

He wasn't sure how the others were going to take housing a hybrid for a night. Though he was sure that other than Kihyun, who he was a thousand percent certain would nag, they'd handle it fairly well. Or at least like the reasonable adults they were. 

Shownu had only laughed when he told him this as they discussed where they would put the hybrid up for the night on the walk back. Even though he was still purring, holding onto Shownu's neck for dear life, they were the contented purrs of sleep. Or they were pretty sure they were as he'd stopped nuzzling and moving his tail's tip a block ago.

They'd be the first people to admit they knew nothing about hybrids and Jooheon knew it. Hybrids were a rich person 'pet' and from what little he did know it was that it was very unusual to find one out alone and in this poor of condition. Well maybe not as unusual as he liked to believe because he did watch the news and he'd heard things before. Though he was not going to think about those stories and how someone could treat any kind of animal, especially one that looked humanoid like that.

"What do you think he eats?" Shownu finally asked once they were about a block from the dorm. They hadn't been that far away just down the street at a little outlet park about five blocks away. He wasn't sure that he could have handled anymore, or that much if the hybrid had been any heavier. But as it was he could feel ribs pressing against his own in a way that was spoke of being too bony.

"Um...maybe meats?" Jooheon shrugged taking a look at the hybrid again. It was definitely a cat type but he didn't know what cats ate either other than milk. Growing up his family had always been more into dogs. And he was sure like most hybrids this one wouldn't be able to tell them as hybrids were breed to be unable to talk. "I think we can worry about food after a bath though." Shownu nodded gently.

Jooheon swallowed looking at the windows of the dorm as they headed up the sidewalk to the door. "Do you think we'll be able to sneak him in?" He looked at his hyung seriously, their eyes connecting over the small head leaned against a broad shoulder. The hybrid's ears were still lowered against his head but he was still purring softly. The rumble audible as it re-vibrated against his hyung.

Shownu glanced at the lights that were on upstairs they were the rooms of Wonho and Hyungwon. He wasn't sure why Hyungwon would be awake at this time of night but Wonho being awake wasn't a surprise. The second eldest’s classes had him operating as something like a night owl, so he could keep up with his intense workout schedule and studies. 

Shownu's own schedule wasn't that far from Wonho's. He thought about it a moment more, feeling the nuzzling start again. He shifted the hybrid slightly in his grip to be more comfortable with the way fine hairs were tickling his neck. "As long as he stays asleep it shouldn't be a big problem." He finally answered resisting the urge to shrug and possibly wake the hybrid.

Jooheon nodded and they moved up the to the door quietly. He knew the others shouldn't suspect anything was up at hearing their return. It wasn't like there was a risk of them bringing home a girl as they were all very single and too caught up in their studies to have time for one even if they wanted to. They also knew that none of them were going to try to bring home a stray as it would get them kicked out. 

At that thought he couldn't help feeling a little guilty at what they were doing. But one night of the hybrid being there, before they took him to a shelter, couldn't be that big a deal. He wasn't even sure why it was part of the lease anyway as there was no way a student, let alone one staying in this dorm, would have the funds to afford a hybrid.

He might have wondered if they were staying on campus or in a fancier dorm. They weren't though and the condition of their dorm was easily seen from the peeling paint that hung limply below the windows, yellowed shutters, and a lawn that looked more dead than alive. It had been like that when they moved in as well. 

The rooms were comfortable though each of them big enough to fit a bed, dresser, desk and still leave a little wiggle room. The house itself was a little on the large size to begin with. Maybe in times passed it might have been considered a mansion before it had slipped into the rundown state it currently resided in.

Slipping off his shoes he turned to Shownu who was struggling to do the same, while keeping a firm grip on their stray. Jooheon found himself hard pressed to keep the noise of 'aww' from slipping out of his throat. Despite how dirty the hybrid was, he was awfully cute in the way he tried to snuggle closer to Shownu's warmth. He did manage to keep in the noise while also managing to help his hyung get his shoes off. So he could carry the hybrid to the bathroom where they faced the daunting task of cleaning him up.

Shownu looked around the bathroom for a place to set the hybrid that would allow them to clean him up the easiest. Looking down at seemingly dark hair he could tell it was covered in dirt. Meaning it would need a thorough clean. Not to mention the bare feet that were caked in mud, as well as the mud streaks over the hybrid's face and what was visible of his body. 

There was no way to get around stripping the poor thing. And he wasn't sure if the hybrid would be smart enough to bathe itself. As what he did know about hybrids was limited to how expensive they were. That and that most weren't much brighter than the animal that was spliced with their human dna. Cats he knew aren't stupid, but he knew they weren't that bright either. 

When he did finally find a place the hybrid didn't want to let go, so he was saddled holding him. As Jooheon had already left him alone in order to retrieve their combined toiletries to see which one had something suitable for use. When the younger returned with the requested items and something for the hybrid to wear. It wasn't until then he wondered aloud as to why the hybrid was still clinging in it's sleep. "Don't cats hate water?"

After much debate they decided to risk it while the hybrid slept. If the hybrid woke up they would deal with it then. They just hoped that they wouldn't get a whole bunch of claw marks in the process. But it was a risk they'd have to take or they'd thought. 

The hybrid's ears had perked up the instant the water had been turned on and at that point he had looked through the things they had brought with them and picked out some to use. Now he was soaking in the tub, the water all the way up to his neck while he purred loudly with his ears laid back in a relaxed manner.

"That was easier than expected." Jooheon had to admit that he'd expected the hybrid to at least resist getting clean a little. Instead the hybrid had taken it upon himself to bathe himself. Just keeping his back to them for the most part as he did so, but not making it seem like he wanted them to leave. 

"Maybe it's owner taught it how to bathe?" Shownu suggested not unhappy with the turn of the events as it meant they hadn't had to get up close and personal with the hybrid nor get scratched for trying to help. Though he was a little worried about how long he'd been soaking. He'd tried telling the hybrid that as well as manhandling him out of the water ten minutes ago only to get hissed at.

"It's possible right?" Jooheon found himself shrugging again and wondering if maybe he should google it. He wouldn't though because he knew then he wouldn't want to get rid of the hybrid. Who was currently looking at him from over the edge of the tub with large eyes. 

The hybrid was cute, he could tell now that he could see his face, with it's bangs pushed to one side still a little long but in a charming way. Shaking away the thought he heard the hybrid's stomach growling from across the room. "What kind of leftover meat do we have?" Jooheon found himself asking aloud.

"Um..." Shownu frowned putting some thought into it as he stepped up to the tub holding out a towel in offer again. If the hybrid knew enough to wash himself certainly he knew enough to dry himself as well. Which seemed to be the right theory as the hybrid decided to come out, this time snatching the towel and wrapping himself in it. Which was more than Shownu thought he might do. "I think we have some chicken left from last night? Unless someone ate it."

"The only person who would have eaten it is you." Jooheon remarked tossing a red oversized hoodie at the other. "Have him wear this hyung. It's better than what he was wearing.

"Isn't this mine?" Jooheon only rolled his eyes he'd been expecting that response but he watched his hyung slip the hybrid into it anyway. It hung loosely and almost hit at the knees while the sleeves didn't allow for the hybrid's hands to even show. 

He resisted calling the hybrid cute again but his hyung showed no such reluctance. "I'll admit it was a good choice. He looks cute." Shownu's voice had a lilt to it that Jooheon hadn't been expecting but he dismissed it. Instead moving them to the kitchen where he settled all of them in to eating the leftover chicken.

"Where are we going to keep him?" Jooheon found himself wondering aloud looking at the cute nose twitches over the food that was offered. His eyes lingering on the way a now clean, but damp tail wrapped around his hyung's waist. Shownu didn't seem to mind much as he inhaled the food at a slower pace allowing for the hybrid to have some.

"Well...We can just leave him down here on the couch." Shownu thought about trying to share a bed with the hybrid, taking in the cute brown eyes that were looking at him with adoration already. The hybrid was probably very grateful he assumed but if he slept with the hybrid curled into his side he knew he'd want to keep him. He was already on the verge of saying so as the hybrid began purring and rubbing against him. "We should give it a name."

"No." If there was anything Jooheon was going to put his foot down on it was that. Naming strays only led to keeping them. "If we need to call him we'll just call him hybrid. We'll be taking him to the shelter first thing tomorrow anyway." Jooheon insisted before cleaning up and setting up a small pile of bedding on the couch making sure the hybrid settled in it before he went to his room. 

His room was on the ground floor and he'd wake up if the hybrid managed to get into anything. He did his best not to think about the big brown eyes that were staring at him, ears turned back, and a limp tail as he and Shownu walked towards their bedrooms. They couldn't keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited this chapter so far. More to come.


	2. Sleep snuggler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if anyone was worried this plays out like most stray rescues in my life. (My sister has rescued several cats including one of my two. The other was my own rescue.) It starts with the line we can't keep it, and ends with everyone falling in love...and you keep it. Money and practicality aside. 
> 
> Though we aren't just jumping in. If you've read any of my work you know I like to take my time and what not.
> 
> Edited this chapter too!

Hyungwon was certain he'd gone to bed alone. And if he didn't share a dorm with Minhyuk, a cuddle stealer extraordinaire, he would be concerned. Except he did. And it wasn't often but occasionally it was his room, his bed, and under his covers that Minhyuk liked to get his snuggles from. So he pushed the thought away, instead burying his face further into his pillow, attempting to get back to sleep. He knew for sure it was way too early to be getting up for someone who scheduled all his classes after noon.

It took him another few minutes of trying to settle back in, Minhyuk's leg keeping him from moving much while the other was snuggling backward into him, before he realized why he'd woken up. The bed was vibrating and that could only mean his phone was going off. 

He grunted into his pillow praying it was the first or second alarm not the sixth that was sounding. Reaching for his phone, pulling the arm that Minhyuk had slung over himself up and out of the covers, he felt around for it finding the desired object. It took him all of twenty seconds to realize the phone was cold and it wasn't vibrating but the bed still was. 

He realized a lot of things in next span of twenty seconds. Blinking his eyes rapidly and struggling to come around enough to put the thoughts together for their meaning. He found himself facing several facts as he came around. 

The first fact was that the 'leg' Minhyuk had thrown over his was too skinny, and it was furry in a way that Minhyuk's leg hair never was. Second was that Minhyuk never actually cuddled this closely, he was a strictly pressed against you until you were barely touching type. Minhyuk never pushed back into him looking for more contact. Thirdly the vibrating wasn't coming from his phone, it was coming from the vicinity of his chest and the body pressed against it.

Hyungwon pulled himself up on the pillow at that final realization. This was not Minhyuk that had snuck into his bed, and it certainly wasn't any of his other dorm mates. He suddenly found himself wide awake as he stared down at the lump in his blankets. A lump that was now wiggling and seeming to curl in on itself. 

Quickly he backed himself into the corner of his bed biting back on his scream. It wasn't like someone would have broken into their dorm just to snuggle with him. He thought about the weird prickly feeling on his leg where their 'leg' had brushed his when he moved. It felt an awful lot like fur.

Taking deep calming breaths he steadied his hand above the blanket, whatever was underneath was not going to be a monster. Or at least he told himself that before yanking it back quickly like one would a band aid. He found his breath catching at the sight. He was willing to admit to himself that he had been expecting a prank, almost hoping it was one. So he hadn't been prepared to lay eyes on the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Under his blanket there had been a cat hybrid, it's long tail now curling around it's own legs instead of his. Even as he watched it, the hybrid continued to curl up trying to conserve heat at the loss of contact and the blanket. It's chestnut colored hair matched it's ears which were twitching. One of its hands was pressed up against it's cheek, the sharp nails turned inward. 

The other hand was rubbing against the material of a red hoodie he recognized as Shownu's, as if it wasn't used to wearing clothes. From the hybrid’s angle and it's hair length he couldn't tell it's gender. And at this point he wasn't sure it mattered all that much. It was adorable and there was nothing anyone could ever tell him to the contrary.

Hyungwon tentatively moved forward to lean over the hybrid, watching curiously to see if it would even react. The only reaction he saw was further twitching of it's ears meaning it was listening, but it's eyes were still screwed tightly shut. The hand against it's cheek began rubbing now too. 

He barely managed to keep himself from cooing over the cuteness level that was raising with each little move. Leaning over further he took in the cute features of the hybrid. He wondered why Jooheon and Shownu had brought it here. They were all aware of the strict no hybrids policy in their lease.

Letting out an under breath curse he looked at the time on his phone. He had a few options on what he could do with the situation as it was still early. Well not for Kihyun maybe but for him seven am might as well be dawn. It wasn't too early to wake up one of the culprits and make them explain what they were thinking.

Hyungwon allowed himself to entertain that thought for maybe thirty seconds. In those thirty seconds he'd been unable to take his eyes off the hybrid. Who'd now stretched out to make itself comfortable by his pillow, the same pillow that was calling his name. It was too early for decisions.

After making the call that it was too early to deal with problems that he hadn't created, he settled back down on his pillow. The hybrid was no longer purring, instead it seemed to be wiggling to get more comfortable when the blanket was thrown back over it. 

After two minutes of restless stirring he sighed to himself wondering if this was a good idea, and if maybe he would end up scratched. He didn't spend any real time thinking about it though. Instead he pulled the hybrid close pressing it's back into his chest wrapping his arms around it.

The hybrid stopped moving then and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. It was easy to do with how warm it was against him, it's tail lashing against his leg languidly. It shifted against him slowly adjusting to the change. He was sure if he were able to see it's face from this angle it's eyes would be open. To his surprise it settled down quickly, pressing back against him curling around his arms purring. The sound was soothing and the temperature perfect for sleeping.

Hyungwon allowed himself to admit this was definitely something he could easily get used to, as the hybrid turned towards him. He froze for a second waiting to see what it would do. He was both surprised and delighted when it went about burying its head into his shoulder, its hair tickling his nose. 

His arms that had been full of hybrid were now loosely holding on as it's tail wrapped further around their legs. Fists were resting against his chest, the hands tightly clinging to his nightshirt. It reminded him so much of previous girlfriends and small children. He felt himself torn as he now felt a nose nuzzling into his neck, sniffing noises following as the hybrid took in his scent. He was sure it had done so before as well, long before snuggling up to him while he'd been asleep.

He smiled sleepily to himself it seemed everything this hybrid did was cute. He could almost feel his heart melting, even as he could barely keep his eyes open. Reaching out he tentatively rubbed behind one of the hybrid's ears curious what it would feel like it. 

The hair was a little rough but the fur of the ear was soft beneath his fingers. The hybrid responded to the touch by moving into it. Its purring intensified and with it Hyungwon’s smile deepened and his eyes grew heavier. There was something calming about the way the deeper purrs vibrated through him.

He'd never had too many pets growing up but for some reason, even as he ran his fingers through the hybrid's hair, fingers brushing every so often against it's ears, he couldn't see it as inhuman. He wondered if that was why the landlord didn't want them to have hybrids. They weren't even able to speak for themselves and were limited to communicating in the same way animals did with humans. 

Hybrids were considered humanoid animals with very limited rights and all. As his eyes grew heavier as his thoughts about it grew foggier. Slipping away with the purrs of the hybrid snuggling against him, pulling him back into the dreamland he’d just come from. He didn't feel like he was cuddling a cat but he allowed himself to push the feeling away.

Hyungwon closed his eyes allowing himself to just enjoy the feeling of holding someone, it had been awhile now since he'd been able to. It was nice, it was warm, and everything felt perfect but he knew this couldn't last. They had a lease and they’d agreed to it.

Which meant there was no way they would be able to keep this hybrid. There was no way he would be able to grow accustomed to this feeling. The feeling of a tail tip moving slowly against his knee, or the feeling of rough hair and soft ears beneath his fingers. Or the vibrating purrs settling into his body and the distant feeling of belonging building in his chest. But he still found himself pulling the hybrid even closer as he drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since your author is a bleeding heart please consider a rescue or adopting before going to a pet store! And if you do take in a stray please make sure you think about what's best for both you and the animal. Honestly it's important.
> 
> Sometimes with a rescue it ends up who rescued who? I know for sure after 4 years that Anastasia rescued me. Buttercream on the other hand... Well she's what Ana isn't. Pets are wonderful. 
> 
> Thoughts always appreciated ❤


	3. Meat Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you're probably wondering what's going on with all this talk of hybrids can't talk I've been (sorta) subtly slipping in here. Ahaha about that this story will get dark in places. Because while we're going on the sweet rails we're also delving into the undercurrents of animal abuse... Someone stop me I've lost control of the train. 
> 
> Cathniss I hope you're still enjoying this as we dip into angsty backstory. ❤ I love you, don't hate me.

Kihyun wasn't really surprised to find that the leftover meat from the night before was gone. Or more like demolished, he was sure, by Shownu when Jooheon and him had returned from being out. If there was one thing he had learned about his hyung while staying in the same dorm, it was that he loved to eat. 

By loving to eat he meant on more than one occasion he'd caught his hyung stuffing his face, standing in front of the open fridge, well past midnight. Even when it wasn't exam season. But he didn't hold it against Shownu as at least he was eating. Unlike one of his other hyungs who right this very minute was mixing protein powder. Instead of eating the well balanced breakfast he was making for the dorm.

"You really should eat real food for breakfast at least." He'd already said this twenty minutes ago. Immediately when the elder had walked into the room. Wonho had ignored him and promptly started his morning routine of rutting around the kitchen. Still barely awake but grabbing this and that from the cabinets. 

It was a miracle that nothing was knocked over with how often the other broke things. Granted it was generally his own things. But like always the muscle head only shrugged his shoulder popping an earbud in one ear. 

"At least take something healthier to eat than protein bars Wonho." He found himself scolding, his back to the elder male. Who was probably already three seconds from bolting at this point. Having had enough of his nagging for the day. He was proved right when he heard the door close and Wonho's 'I'll eat real food when I want to' a minute later but it lacked any zing to it. 

Kihyun knew that his dorm mates were aware his nagging was in good nature. Still they had expressed to him often that it was very motherly and slightly annoying. He still did it anyway, it was for their own good as well as the good of the upkeep of their dorm. Not that they cared about it that much either most of their complaints not quite sincere. Sighing to himself he went about cooking.

There were still several mouths to feed and no one else he trusted to feed them. It was less than five minutes later that he looked over at the pile of bacon he'd made. He'd made it so it wouldn't expire but he noticed there were a few pieces missing. They hadn't been before and he felt a triumphant smirk growing on his face. 

Wonho must have snuck a few when he wasn't looking. It wasn't until he turned back around a minute later to grab a bigger plate that he saw more bacon was missing. Which didn't make any sense as he could still hear Shownu in the shower.

He shrugged it off humming to himself as he prepped the next dish he was making. That was until he went to grab a piece of bacon to munch on, while he fried eggs in the remaining oil. Only he found a hand sneaking over the counter, a hand he didn't recognize. And he would have recognized any of his dorm mates hands. As he'd smacked their hands for stealing food enough times to know who was who by now. 

This hand though was unfamiliar and had unusual nails that formed points at the end. It was possible they had someone over night, they didn't have an agreement against it. They were all just too focused for it at the moment, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. Grabbing the hand he'd expected to hear a yelp and an apology instead he received a hiss.

It was at that moment that Jooheon could be plainly heard asking Shownu 'Where's the hybrid?' and Kihyun knew he'd found it. It was now hissing at him from the corner and holding its hand as if he'd hit it instead of grabbing it. He sighed to himself wondering what those two idiots had even been thinking bringing a hybrid in here with the lease as it was. 

Though he also wondered where they had found it. It bared its teeth at him when he moved closer, in order to yell at the two who had caused the problem. He was stopped in his tracks when the hybrid lashed out at him.

That had him derailing his mission with a new one of making peace. He knew a thing or two about hybrids having taken a few courses in an odd subject or two to fill up his hours. What he had learned about them might not prove very useful though as most of it had to do with their DNA rather than their behavioral habits. 

But he, like anyone who had been alive in the last twenty odd years, knew that aggression from hybrids was pretty much unheard of. Except in cases where abuse was present, like any animal they would lash out if they felt frightened or attacked after prolonged exposure to the behavior. And this did not bode well for what this one had been through.

Kihyun noted the way the hybrid backed itself further into the corner as he stepped back into the kitchen, away from the doorway. He couldn't tell if it was upset because food was once withheld or if had been the act of stopping it, in what was deemed a violent manner by the hybrid. It was entirely possible that it's previous owners had punished it for eating with how skinny it was. 

He wanted to sigh and at the same time he wanted to take the poor hybrid in his arms and tell it everything would be okay. Neither were acceptable, one might be considered threatening and the other was surely going to get him scratched. And possibly bit as well. Instead he took the next best measure.

Grabbing a piece of bacon he made his body language as non-threatening as possible, slowly he stepped closer to the hybrid. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He kept his voice soft and low, neutral as he held out the bacon. He was allowed to take three steps into the hybrid's space as it uncurled just a little, deep eyes locked on his before it eyed the bacon. 

He was about to step further when a loud noise from the vicinity of Jooheon's room was heard. The hybrid was hissing again curling up on itself. Kihyun sighed mentally, again cursing the idiots he lived with. This was their problem to begin with so why was he even trying to get friendly with the thing.

He pushed those thoughts away though. It was him that had the hybrid hissing in the corner intentional or not, he couldn't help feeling guilty. "It's okay that was just Jooheon and Shownu being idiots." He assured the hybrid, when their eyes met he wondered how much of human speech it understood. 

It seemed to understand plenty from the way it lowered it's tail slightly allowing him in another step. "I won't hurt you." He promised as he held out the bacon he'd lowered at the noise. He hoped this worked, he wasn't as good with cats as he was with dogs. Cats were fickle and that didn't always work well with an occasionally moody temperament.

Kihyun stepped once more and the hybrid blinked at him curiously before snatching the bacon. Then it was nuzzling up to his hand as if it understood. He found a smile growing on his face as he heard and felt the hybrid start to purr under the small scratches he gave it's ears. It was shoving the bacon it's mouth even as it pushed it's head against his hand. He found it endearing and had to blink back to reality when Jooheon and Shownu entered the kitchen in their search.

"There he is." Jooheon's voice sounded uncertain as he stepped up beside Kihyun he assumed to see how the hybrid was. The hand on his shoulder wasn't as unwelcome as the younger's next words. "Hyung I didn't think you liked cats. Well more accurately I didn't think they liked you."

Kihyun needn't look to know Shownu was snickering as he looked over the morning menu. Any other day he might have taken it with more grace but today it irked him. "This is a cat hybrid not a cat. They aren't the same thing." He sighed turning away from the hybrid to look at the food he hadn't finished. It didn't stop the eldest from snagging his own bacon piece. But even as he turned he felt the hybrid bumping its head against his shoulder.

"Okay so he's not a cat, not really." Jooheon shrugged not even picking up on Kihyun’s annoyance. He felt a little deflated as the younger pushed past him to pay attention to the hybrid cooing at its cuteness. Not that he could blame him. The hybrid was very adorable, hissing fit aside.

He went back to getting into the groove of cooking, peeking from the corner of his eye at Jooheon. He'd settled the hybrid at the table and was now talking it through the utensils that were set there. He had to resist smiling at cute the scene was. The hybrid was really cute. 

Kihyun turned away from the finished food in time to watch the hybrid struggle to hold a glass of milk without scratching the glass itself. From the way the hybrid handled it he was certain that it's owner had taught it the basics at least, if not everything. What he wasn't sure of was how it's owner had treated it otherwise. Which was something he couldn't understand as hybrids were not cheap pets.

It wasn't something they could ask the hybrid though, it would be limited to small mewls and meows in response. He could hear it purring from the stove as he started cleaning up the mess, smacking Shownu's hand away as he tried to grab something else. "Go sit down, it's almost ready." 

He sighed as he looked at the meager offerings that were left after most of the bacon had been eaten. But he went about setting the table anyway taking note that Hyungwon and Minhyuk were both absent which wasn't surprising for their tallest but Minhyuk was another story.

"Hyung," He started with a tone that had both of the other two humans straightening up and he smirked at their reaction. "Will you please go wake up Minhyuk?" Kihyun batted his eyelashes innocently, but he knew that his victims were under no impression of it. 

In good form Shownu got up to do his bidding knowing what would happen if he didn't. He took the chance to single out the real culprit of picking up the hybrid. He knew that Shownu wouldn't have made such a rash decision on his own.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Kihyun knew he didn't need to give context to what he meant. His eyes travelling to the hybrid who was still working on the milk, it's pink tongue darting out over the top of the surface. "You know we can't keep him." Kihyun could hear the disappointment in his own voice but what could they do? There was their lease to worry about and even if there wasn't they didn't know the first thing about hybrids.

"We uh..." Jooheon faltered and Kihyun knew that he was having second thoughts in his plan already. "We said we'd take him in for the night and drop him off at the shelter today." He shrugged and Kihyun resisted the urge to not only roll his eyes but facepalm.

"Jooheon...what day is it?" He asked instead of allowing his temper to get the better of him again, the hybrid was looking at him curiously with wide brown eyes. Drumming his fingers on the table he waited for an answer watching as the redhead's eyes widened comically. He knew the moment realization dawned and he wanted so badly to smirk at being right but this time there were no benefits to it.

"Today is Sunday..." Jooheon finally said looking at the hybrid beside him. He was frowning and Kihyun felt a little bad for making him feel guilty. But there was no denying the facts. "Which means the shelter is closed..." He could see that Jooheon hadn't thought this through but there wasn't much that could be done now.

This time Kihyun didn't hold back his sigh as he saw Minhyuk, Shownu, and Hyungwon all entering the kitchen. He looked at them then to the hybrid who was reaching for more bacon. This week was going to be trying. "We can't keep him but we can at least keep him until one of us can take him to the shelter." He motioned for the others to sit down and they could just talk it out over breakfast. Because this meant a dependant mouth to feed for a least a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thoughts appreciated I mean it. Constructive criticism will never be turned away. Unless it's about the science because I'll be honest with you I'm making that up as we go along. Though I do know a thing or two about genetics.
> 
> Sidenote: Anyone reading the X Clan updates will be late. As I am re~reading again.
> 
> Edited this chapter too!


	4. Of names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say. Smooth sailing cuteness?

Wonho hadn't expected anything to be different when he came back from his morning run. It never was. The life he had at the dorm was stable and monotone. Which he appreciated because it allowed him to fall into his routines. 

So he was more than a little surprised when he came back to the house only to find Minhyuk tossing a string around their couch. A string for a very cute, very nimble, and very much not allowed hybrid. He however maintained his cool because he was the cool hyung and he did not lose it over little things like Kihyun.

The same Kihyun who was providing a bigger shock by instead of being the nag monster, they all knew him to be when things weren't allowed, was smiling. Not his evil 'I know what you did and I'm going to make you fix it' smile but a sincere smile. One that was little more than an uplift of his lips. And Wonho was going have to be very honest with himself that it was infinitely more attractive than he wanted to admit.

It however was not nearly as attractive as the cute way the hybrid stiffened as he approached, eyes wide, ears laid back, and tail swishing. It needed a haircut for sure but it's cute face was still visible. It was obviously still wound up from playing but it came right up to him. It sniffed softly at his extended hand before butting up against it. He felt something in his heart melting at the contact. 

He didn't know the first thing about hybrids but this one was definitely the cutest as it rubbed it's cheek against his hand purring. He found himself swallowing because the position the hybrid was in now was not as innocent as his actions. Who knew that Shownu's hoodie could be lewd? He certainly hadn't until just then.

"What's your name cutie?" Wonho cooed and he felt the room cringing at his cute tone. Even though he could only see Jooheon out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think he sounded that bad, maybe a little on the greasy side but hadn't any of them seen how cute this hybrid was? Was there even a way to not want to be just as adorable as it?

"Hyung hybrids can't," Jooheon started while crossing his arms, Wonho glanced at him, the words carrying weight. But he noticed their maknae was standing off to the side, beside one of their many chairs. And he looked like he was watching over the hybrid more than enjoying his free time that the weekend was granting him. 

Then again a sweep of the room with his eyes revealed the others spaced around the room in various chairs or standing. Wonho didn't pay them much attention turning back to the hybrid who blinked wide eyes at him as if it understood the question. Which theoretically he supposed it should. Jooheon continued his voice low, strained. “Talk they were..." 

Just as he was about to finish saying whatever it was, a voice spoke up that none of them recognized. "I am I.M467." The voice was low and raspy as if it hadn't been used in a while, yet Wonho noticed they all stiffened at it's very attractive quality. 

If he hadn't been looking right at the hybrid he might not have believed it. While he'd posed the question earlier he had been addressing the room at large. He hadn't expected, couldn't have expected, that it would be the hybrid to answer. Everyone knew they couldn't talk.

"Did he just...?" Jooheon was the first to speak but the question was the same in all of their minds. Yet the hybrid had gone back to just purring rubbing it's cheek against Minhyuk's shoulder. And once more leaving Wonho with a view that was a lot less innocent than the action, the hybrid's tail preventing the hoodie from staying down. Which gave him and most of the room too much of a view of a cute little butt.

Wonho forced a cough to cover his uncomfortable shift. But he knew he wasn't alone hearing the others move around the room. He frowned as he watched Minhyuk pull the hybrid closer forcing the hoodie down as well as the tail, which just wrapped around its legs.

"You've got to keep your shirt down." Minhyuk chastised but no one in the room would have listened, it sounded more like a coo than reprimand. The hybrid certainly didn't listen instead swishing its tail pawing at the string that had been abandoned. It drew a smile from the blonde and Wonho could feel his own growing on his face just as the questions were piling up inside.

"Don't wanna." The hybrid's voice was a little whiny and low but the whole room heard it loud and clear as he continued to beg. "Play with me." Wonho swallowed thickly at the whiny tone and butt wiggle that came with it.

Wonho wasn't surprised when Minhyuk gave in and did exactly as the hybrid asked. It was already obvious that it could talk, had been able to talk, and there was more to this than met the eyes. He turned away from the adorable image behind him instead looking at his dorm mates. 

"Ok so where did it come from?" He asked softly as he crossed the room. In order to stand close enough to whisper to Kihyun and Shownu. Both of them being the most responsible and mindful of the dorm rules.

"Uh...we uh..." Shownu's voice was filled with nerves and he didn't meet his eyes. Wonho noticed the way they kept darting towards Jooheon. Kihyun beside him was also looking at the taller brunette curiously, apparently also waiting for the answer. 

"We found him at the park when we were out last night." Shownu shook his head and glanced at the hybrid once more. "He hadn't said anything last night we didn't know he could either. We'd been planning to take him to the shelter. I don't think that's an option now..."

Wonho followed his eyes in time to see the hybrid, who now had the string wrapped around his fingers. The hybrid was licking and nibbling at it, his tongue pinker than a human's. He had to look away again. "So what are we going to do with him?" He was certain that had been something both of them had thought about before. But that was before they'd realized they weren't dealing with a normal hybrid.

Kihyun sighed and Wonho knew it was because Shownu had a good point. It didn't change anything with their landlord though and their lease was important. "We can't really keep him..." Wonho could tell it made the shorter feel bad saying it but it was the truth. 

He was surprised though when Kihyun went on. "But we can't exactly toss him out now. We'll talk about it when he finally stops for a cat nap. He's still part cat so I'm sure he'll be taking one soon. In the meantime I'll have a look at our lease. One of you look up what you can find on hybrids."

"I'll look into it." Wonho offered with a different thought in mind. He was suddenly more curious about hybrids than he ever had been before. And he had to get away from the flashes of thigh and cuteness.


	5. Can we keep him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do some backstory this chapter...it didn't happen. It will happen soon though. This turned into a bigger project than I was expecting...

Just as Kihyun had predicted the hybrid did curl up and slip off into a nap. But unlike Kihyun had predicted it was against Hyungwon's side and in a bright patch of sunlight. It was endearing and adorable with the way the hybrid's tail flicked at the bottom, ears laid back, and rumbling purrs vibrating against his leg. Hyungwon had to fight very hard to get up the desire and courage to move away. But if he didn't he knew Kihyun might glare him into oblivion. 

It was with great effort and care he was able to work his way out of the hybrid's loose hold on his waist. There was only a minor stirring before it curled further upon itself and went back to sleep. Sweater paw hands closing around it's face leaving only delicate eyelashes visible as it wrapped around itself. And Hyungwon found himself with an almost irresistible urge to play with the hybrid's ears. He didn't though as Wonho was already looking at him with envy that might explode if he so much as did anything else. So he moved along into the kitchen with him and they took their seats.

The faces around the table were more grim than expected but Shownu couldn't blame any of them. The unasked question was hanging in the air. The one question they couldn't ask yet. "Alright so..." He found himself faltering wondering why he'd taken command so far there hadn't been many issues in the dorm but even on those he had stepped in as eldest. This was different, he'd helped create the problem this time. Yet none of them moved to question him and were instead looking at him expectantly. It was a lot of pressure but he forced himself to move on. "So what did you find about our lease Kihyun?" He finally asked when Jooheon nudged him to continue. It wasn't like he'd been the one looking into that. 

"The policy is strict and there doesn't appear to be a loop hole or work around." The shortest sighed and Shownu remembered some of the verbiage used in the lease. For a lease with a single landlord it had been rather lengthy, detailed, and strict. It seemed everyone agreed as they nodded.

A moment passed and Shownu zeroed in on Wonho who was strangely silent. Not in the way someone was silently attentive but in the disquieting silent way people sat when they had something disturbing to say. "What did you find out Wonho?" Part of him wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

At the call out Wonho sighed he really hadn't found that much about their current problem. Talking hybrids just weren't heard of. There were several different breeds all of them cats and all of them mute. "I found out what they eat, how to care for them, and that there should be a chip implanted behind their human ears. We should be able to get it checked out if we take him to the shelter." He found himself shrugging because there was no way he was going to allow that and he knew he wasn't alone in that thought. "I also found out that they are slow to open up. And they experience heats that can be treated. I didn't find anything on why this one can talk."

"Since he can talk shouldn't we try asking him?" Minhyuk suggested his eyes drawn to the hybrid. It was still curled up on the floor, sun bathing with it's ears flicking as if aware of the conversation. He wouldn't be surprised if it was. Most cats were like that too. Constantly aware of the noises in their surroundings. Though he doubted most cats were able to understand what was being said. He had no doubts about the hybrid. 

"But he's barely said two words since then. No matter what we asked." Jooheon sighed so far they'd gotten his 'name' and that he didn't like his tail yanked playfully. Granted they hadn't asked all that much that they could be sure the hybrid could answer. They were still considered animals, pets of higher intelligence than dogs but not quite up there with monkeys. And it was questionable if he knew where he'd come from. Most hybrid's were after all well taken care of but he hadn't been. 

"Maybe we weren't asking the right questions?" Shownu suggested with a sigh. They hadn't really gotten anywhere so far. The problem was what questions to ask then as they'd already tried a wide variation of 'where did you come from', 'could you always talk', 'where's your owner', and everything in-between.

"He is part cat though." Hyungwon added and Shownu nodded that might have something to do with it as well. It was common knowledge you couldn't get a cat to do anything it didn't want to. Hybrids likely weren't different. "But the real question here is can we keep him?" The question hung in the air the way that all important questions tend to and Shownu knew that Hyungwon had made another very valid point.

"Why don't we talk to our landlord?" Jooheon suggested softly it wasn't an outlandish idea they had to have a reason why they would specifically mention hybrids. It wasn't as if any of the renters would even be able to afford to purchase one or have families rich enough to own one if they were renting to split the costs among six. So there had to be more to it than a general distaste for pets and something to do with hybrids themselves. "I mean even if he can talk we can't just give him an identity, force him into clothes, and play him off as a friend stopping by when they visit." Though it did sound like a fun plan to try the hybrid had adamantly refused pants all day. And after they'd gotten him to wear some they lasted all of two minutes before he was pulling them off and pushing them away disinterested.

"We could try that." Kihyun agreed readily because it was definitely a better move than trying to hide the fact they were keeping a hybrid. Because he was under no false impression that they hadn't all fallen for it. Their fondness was too evident in their eyes when they all glanced into the living area where the hybrid was curled up. It's tail was now trapped between it's arms and the hoodie was riding up a little showing off the tiniest sliver of it's butt. "Who knows their reason might be something we can change their mind on." He doubted it as the lease had been very clear about the policy but this hybrid was not like the rest of them. "When are they supposed to visit next?"

"I think his wife is supposed to be coming by sometime soon. Like tomorrow?" Shownu shrugged as he wasn't quite sure their landlord wasn't one to keep to a schedule in visits. Though he did come when there were any problems or when they sprayed for bugs. So far it hadn't been a problem for him to even just show up unannounced though he only did that when big things were happening. The last time had been when there was a run of bad weather and he came to inspect the gutters. 

"Isn't that kind of soon?" Minhyuk sighed their landlady was at least easier to deal with than their landlord. He glanced at the hybrid who was now awake and stretching out, the hoodie that had been riding up now showcasing a very clear view of it's cute butt. Not to mention it's legs as it stretched on all fours before standing and bouncing it's way into the kitchen with them. He swallowed hard as it sidled up to Shownu who began rubbing behind it's ears.

At that the discussion died and Jooheon and him tried to call the hybrid over by different names. Even though Kihyun was exasperated by their decision to do so he didn't try to stop them. Instead he was pointing out which names were obviously not going to work. Wonho also commented that Spot or Rex was not a good name for a hybrid and they should try human names. 

By the time they'd reached the B's everyone at the table had joined in. The hybrid was just happy with the attention flitting between them rubbing it's cheek against their palms and purring. 

"Changkyun come here." Jooheon was taking his turn trying to find a name and draw the hybrid away from Wonho and Kihyun. They were both rubbing an ear each. So far they'd been trying to find a name for the last twenty minutes and he was about to give up for the day. "Changkyun..." He called again noticing the way the hybrid's ears twitched at the name.

"That sounds like a puppy's name." Minhyuk laughed but he stopped suddenly as the hybrid turned suddenly alert. The chatter around the table stopped and Minhyuk found himself stopping as well when Jooheon called the name one more time. To which the hybrid bound over to him and started nuzzling him.

"Changkyun, I.M467." The hybrid's voice was low and deep but cutely pitched when he rubbed it's cheek against Jooheon's in agreement. "I am Changkyun." It smiled, toothy and happy as it began purring again under the new attention of Jooheon and Minhyuk.

"Now that we've named him we'll have to keep him." Kihyun smiled and they tried asking more questions as the afternoon slipped on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat does the paw thing all the time. It's sooo cute! 
> 
> All thoughts appreciated.  
> Edited


	6. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when I started this I originally thought it would be a cute easy one shot. A gift that you'd love. Then it morphed into maybe I'll just do five chapters. And I've come to realize this is probably going to be much more than that.

Wonho sighed to himself looking down at the notes he'd taken over the course of their question and answer session with their new hybrid. After they'd figured out his name he'd run to get the few notes he took to see if they could at least get any new information out of him. In the end the information they did get wasn't all that helpful and was mostly related to food. They had at least gotten a good solid ten sentences out of Changkyun before he out right refused to say anything else and wandered off to the living room making himself comfortable on the couch for another cat nap. It was cute.

But that didn't leave them much further than where they started. And none of them were in the mood to talk about it anymore by that point. There were no answers without talking to a specialist. Though Wonho knew one or two hybrid studies majors he wasn't willing to risk introducing Changkyun to them. They were good girls and he was sure they might have answers. But if he talked to them first they would also be looking for answers about if he was interested in them. Which he was not.

Staring at the hybrid who was now being shoved into a corner by Jooheon who was going to game the problem away he smiled. Changkyun was really cute and the way his little butt was wiggling had his thoughts going other places. Places they didn't belong. So instead of dealing with the situation at hand he decided to take Jooheon's route. 

When he shoved his way onto the couch, squeezing into the space by the hybrid who had fallen back asleep under Jooheon's ear scratches. With a controller in hand he willed away the thoughts he didn't want to think about as a tail rubbed against his thigh. And he thought they'd stay like that for hours. That was until Changkyun was up again playful as ever and out to explore every piece of skin he could poke. It wasn't until then that Wonho realized this couldn't be a good thing, this butterfly feeling in his stomach and not so subtle inclination to touch.

So he did what any logical person would do and launched himself into different research. Because he was sure from the looks on his dorm mate's faces that he wasn't alone in this feeling. Which might have been acceptable if Changkyun was intelligent beyond a normal hybrid. It was still odd of course because why would all six of them be attracted to the same person. A very male person when he knew they were all straight, well straight-ish.

When Wonho bolted from the couch it was hard not to notice. Though he'd at least had the decency to say he was quitting Jooheon found it odd. It seemed like he was running from Changkyun who was now batting at some string Minhyuk had pulled out again. It was a cute show watching the way the hybrid's tail flounced after him. The not so intermittent flashes of a cute butt and some not so straight thoughts that came with it. Though Jooheon wasn't bothered by them. 

He'd heard through the grapevine of richer friends that it wasn't uncommon for the first few days. That it had made a lot of people question themselves. It was just pheromones and once you'd adjusted to them you'd be back to normal. He'd heard that it only happened the first time you were introduced to a hybrid that suited you. Which meant he'd never feel this way again. 

Though he did find himself wondering how he'd managed to find a hybrid that suited all of them. Even as he watched Changkyun playing with Hyungwon and Kihyun now rubbing against them. Shownu had been elected to get more meats that Changkyun could eat. And once he got back Kihyun would then start on dinner. Which brought him to a thought. "Where is Changkyun going to sleep?"

At his abrupt question all eyes turned to him and he felt a mild blush when Changkyun came over. He was currently on two legs but he seemed to like alternating between two and four. When he climbed into his lap, face nuzzling into his neck Jooheon froze for a moment before petting his back. It earned him a loud purr but that didn't answer the question. "Where do you want to sleep?" He asked softly and saw the curiosity of the answer in every face around the room. But there was no answer. 

"We'll figure out where he's sleeping after dinner." Kihyun sighed and glanced around the room from under his hand. He knew things were going to get messy when they decided to keep him. Things always got messy when a new pet was involved. But as Changkyun started moving from lap to lap, nuzzling necks as he went Kihyun wondered if Changkyun might think they were the pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those not in the know (aka you non-cat people) slow blinking, head butts, showing their stomach, and super loud purring are all signs of love. As to moving only the tip of their tails this is like a purr a sign of contentment, they are extra happy. Or at least in the case of my own cats. Which a lot of this is based on. I did a bit of research though.
> 
> But I'm making a lot up as we go.


	7. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and updated tags for future chapters. Already updated rating for future chapters. I always tag in advance.

Figuring out sleeping arrangements wasn't quite as easy as Kihyun had thought it was going to be and Shownu knew that the number one culprit was actually Changkyun and not Minhyuk. Yet he still found himself slightly annoyed at the whining tone in the blonde's voice. It wasn't that he didn't understand, he himself had half a mind to have the hybrid stay in his room as well. However it wasn't their decision to make and it wouldn’t be fair to thrust their decision on a very intelligent hybrid. 

Well he assumed Changkyun was intelligent it was hard to tell with the way his eyes widened at the slightest movement in the shadows or the refusal of pants. But it wasn’t like they had other hybrids to judge based on and the whole talking thing already set him miles ahead of others regardless. He was still a cat though and it would be weirder if he didn’t do cat things. Which now included ignoring everyone as they asked him who he wanted to sleep with. Though not in those words as it was still extremely hard to ignore the cute flouncing and flashes of cute butt that came with it. 

Shownu though was about to give up on the idea of Changkyun sleeping in anyone’s room when the hybrid just curled up on the couch and stared at them. From the looks of it he was enjoying the attention, blinking his eyes slowly at each of them, his tail moving at a languid pace, and his legs tucked into the hoodie stretching it out. It was still cute even if it was his hoodie and it would probably never shrink enough to be worn again after the amount of times Changkyun had done that. It really wasn’t their place to make him sleep anywhere. 

That however wasn’t the case because even if they wanted to give the hybrid a choice he could not sleep on the couch. Because that would make him the first thing their landlady saw before they even discussed anything with her. Which would likely end up getting them all tossed out on the spot because of how strict the policy was. Keeping him for a night or not it wouldn’t look that way if she walked in and it looked like the hybrid owned the place. Even if Shownu knew that there wasn’t a heart in the room not swayed by the adorable bundle in front of them. Maybe even more swayed in other directions that they weren’t entirely comfortable with considering they’d just brought him in and being sexually attracted to a hybrid wasn’t how they’d planned their lives. 

It was hard to deny though when they’d each caught each other too many times throughout the day shifting, staring, ogling, and overall being hyper aware of how little the hybrid was wearing. It wasn’t really all that uncommon to be attracted to one or so the few things he’d heard about them said. It didn’t make it any less uncomfortable or disconcerting. But those were issues for another time. He wasn’t worried about them molesting the hybrid in their sleep he was worried about getting kicked out for even having one. 

In the end they did finally get an answer out of Changkyun when Hyungwon gave up and went to his room and was followed. Shownu was a little disappointed with the decision but he didn’t want to admit it outloud as he made way to his own room. At least this way there would be no fighting as Changkyun had decided for himself. It hadn’t stopped any of them from feeling like maybe they hadn’t been selected but it was easy enough to ignore as he laid down in his empty bed. It was often empty these days. 

He couldn’t have been asleep for more than a few hours when he found himself startled awake by his bed dipping. He figured it was Minhyuk or maybe Jooheon both of whom liked to sneak in and talk to him in the middle of the night. He held his breath waiting for them to speak only to feel a head bumping against his shoulder and the blankets being pulled back. The sound of purring filled the room. 

There was a smile blooming on his face as a lithe body wrapped around his, a tail brushing against his thigh. He found himself turning towards the new source of body heat, warm fuzzy ears under his hands as he patted the newcomer. Changkyun only purred louder at the attention pushing his head into the contact, body curling tighter around him. It was nice. It was a sensation he could get used to he thought as he closed his eyes petting the ears ignoring the way claws scraped against his shirt when paw hands closed around it. There was a feeling of bare thigh against his where his boxers ended and the soft fur of a tail swishing over them both made it too easy to fall back asleep.

When he woke up the next morning Changkyun was gone, just a little of his fur matted to his blanket to even show he actually stopped in. Shownu still found himself smiling over even that much as he dressed for the day. They said a cat that slept near you really liked and trusted you. It was a nice feeling to be that cared for. He idly wondered if he was the only one that had a night visit as he showered. He knew he’d find out soon enough at breakfast. Where they would have to discuss what they were going to say to their landlady who would probably be there in a few hours. Not to mention work out a schedule with their classes. 

When he entered the kitchen it was to the smell of food and Kihyun with Changkyun rubbing lovingly against his side. Or more accurately begging as he heard the shorter telling the hybrid ‘no, he’d have to wait’ softly even as his eyes had nothing but hearts in them. It wasn’t the first time he wondered what they were going to do as they were all obviously smitten with Changkyun in the same way. It wasn’t an issue they’d run into before as all of them were into different types of girls. And he wasn’t sure how Changkyun choosing one or none of them might affect things. 

But those were problems for later he told himself as everyone filed into the kitchen one by one each stopping by Changkyun to scratch behind his ears before settling into their normal routine for breakfast. Wonho was already rummaging through the cabinet even though he wouldn’t run today and Jooheon was pulling out textbooks while Minhyuk texted. Hyungwon was attempting to stay awake by staring at Changkyun until he came over to rub on him next. Something about this didn’t feel like it was new and Shownu smiled as he reached over to Changkyun petting him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts welcomed!


	8. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed a I added a tag. An important tag. If you thought this was going to stay cute and fluffy forever you were wrong. We're taking a turn at smutty and going down. I do hope you'll still enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Ok roller coaster references aside. This fic is really going to get smutty while still being fluffy. You've met the master of both. (I am conceited I know)

Jooheon was looking forward to waking up to find Changkyun snuggled up to him, as that's how he'd found him at some odd hour of the night. However that wasn't what he woke up to and he tried to keep himself from being disappointed about it. He really should have known better than to think that Changkyun would spend the whole night with him anyway. Cats were fickle and often nocturnal to begin with. Still as he made his way to breakfast he found himself mending the little crack that had put in his feelings despite himself. They hadn't even figured out if they were going to be keeping him yet.

The breakfast table was almost full when he got there. With even Hyungwon awake, if one could call drooling into his hands eyes closed that, and Wonho settled at the table with a protein drink. He knew his hyungs probably wouldn't make it very long past the time the landlady arrived before they were tucking themselves back into bed. Hyungwon's classes weren't for almost another three hours while Wonho wouldn't have class until that evening. Unlike him who would probably be leaving after their landlady who always showed up at eight on the dot. She always left no later than ten no matter what their issue was. She'd come back if need be with her husband but she worked with clockwork precision when it came to time.

It wasn't until he'd settled down at the table, the clock on the stove blinking a clear time staring back at him that he realized even for him this was early. But they had things to get done before then. Namely hiding Changkyun so he wasn't seen before they asked the landlady about him. It wouldn't do any good to make her angry before asking her to rethink part of their lease. Though he wasn’t sure that being awake this early was going to do them any good either as most of them were barely awake or drifting back to sleep where they sat. He scanned the table again taking in the drooping of Minhyunk’s eyes and Shownu’s haggardness. Something felt off.

He found himself counting heads, including Kihyun who was still making breakfast at this ungodly hour. It hit him with maybe a little more than a slight panic that there were only six and that meant that Changkyun was not present. The one they were even up early for to begin with. Though he was at least in his right mind enough, despite the hour, to realize that there was no way a cat was going to answer to an alarm. “Whose room is Changkyun in?” He asked instead of asking where the hybrid had gotten to. He’d had to have gone to someone else’s room if he wasn’t there when Jooheon woke up nor in the kitchen, living areas, or the bathroom. All of which Jooheon had visited this morning on his journey to the table. 

Suddenly all eyes were open and an alertness ran through the room. As well as the repeated line that seemed to jump around the table that Changkyun had been to their room then left. As Jooheon listened, his own encounter with the adorable hybrid falling from his lips he realized that not a one of them said the hybrid had stayed more than a few hours. He saw the dawning realization on everyone’s face around the table and noticed when Kihyun’s shoulders tensed, his back still to them. The single thought that raced through all of their minds without having to be expressed. Changkyun was missing. 

They were all in action before a plan ever left their lips. Splitting ways to check each window, door, and room. When they reconvened Jooheon was hoping for good news as he sprawled himself on the floor to check under this bed. There wasn’t anything more than a stray sock that had been missing for some time and a find layer of dust on old textbooks. Which lead him to the barely there closet space, or more accurately checking between the clothes on his rolling rack to see if Changkyun was hidden among the long coats. He wasn’t there and in his chest he could feel a panic growing. 

What if Changkyun had gotten out. It wasn’t impossible for him to open a window or a door if he chose to run away. It wasn’t like they’d explicitly made a home for the hybrid yet. But that thought didn’t sit well with him either as he rechecked the bathroom across from his room. He could hear Kihyun making his way to in the living area, Minhyuk had offered to check both of their rooms upstairs so the short brunette could check the pantry. Changkyun’s name was floating around the house in worried tones and pitches but each carrying the same concerned quality. It had been at least twenty minutes since they started looking and Jooheon was admittedly feeling more than a little lost when he re-entered the kitchen.

None of them had found the hybrid when they checked their rooms or the bathroom upstairs. All of the doors were still locked and not a single window was open. Which left them all staring at each other frantic. It might not have been a big deal if they hadn’t all fallen in love with the hybrid within hours of meeting him. The strong sense of panic was taking over the room now and Jooheon could see it erupting on the other’s faces. Changkyun wasn’t just any hybrid. Not only could he talk but he was theirs. 

Before the unasked question could find it’s voice the group found themselves freezing at the sound of a door opening. They looked around each other and thought of the only place they hadn’t checked. Then once more they were moving as one without a word among them. Making their way to the coat closet they didn’t really use because they kept their things separate. They noticed the door was ajar as they approached it, a loud sound coming from within but Jooheon knew it was purring. When Shownu pulled the door open Jooheon felt his heart freeze at the sight inside. 

Changkyun was curled into himself, tail wrapped around his legs, while his face was as close to his knees as humanly possible  
Fluffy ears were laid back with just the tips twitching rapidly at the noises they were making at him. Which Jooheon knew his own was somewhere between a relieved sound and an ‘aww’. Changkyun’s loud purring persisted even when one of his brown eye opened sleepily to look at them, his foot that had obviously kicked the door was tapping quietly against the floor as arms settled back into a ball position. It was plain to see he’d stretched out before settling back down, disinterested in their calling of his name. 

It was too easy to forgive him as they closed the door quietly. There wasn’t a point in trying to hide him if he was going hide himself. Though Jooheon noted there was a tension that seemed to slip from his hyung’s shoulders as they settled back around the table later than they had intended. There wasn’t time now for any talks or anymore plans. There was barely enough time for Kihyun to place the food on the table before they knew to be expecting a knock on their door. Their landlady had a thing against doorbells. Looking at the time Jooheon spared a glance at the closet before digging into his food. It wasn’t three bites in and Shownu was getting up to get the door. 

Jooheon couldn’t hear the greeting, he didn’t need to. It was always the same with their extremely predictable landlady. As she stepped into the kitchen, eyes raking over all of them and the food Jooheon swallowed thickly. So far so good. The closet door had stayed closed and she hadn’t taken notice of it being ajar. Good signs. She even took them up on their offer of sharing their food as they discussed. Another good sign. Or he certainly hoped so as Shownu took the lead as he always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was solely based on my own experience when I lost my first kitten. He was sleeping inside the couch he'd slipped into when we put away the foldout bed. It took him meowing for us to find him. No kitties harmed.
> 
> This chapter is the calm before the storm of the little bit of darkness I'm going to squeeze into this fic.
> 
> For any updates always check my twitter. Or my updates tag. (Fanficupdates)


	9. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys we're here. This is the begining of the dark backstory I warned you about. What I tagged for and the dark tints all rolled into one. Aren't you excited? There should be only one more chapter of this. After that it's back to your regularly scheduled fluff fest.

Shownu could feel the sweat on his palms the longer their landlady was there. He'd already gleaned that this was just a routine visit to go over all the monthly upkeeps she and her husband were responsible for. Which was nice because there had been a few little things here and there. And one big thing that was currently sleeping in the closet and he was waiting for the perfect time to address. Then it was there the perfect opening, Kihyun was giving him a look and Minhyuk nudged him under the table. He swallowed, rubbing his palms against his thighs, stealing a glance towards the closet.

"There is one thing we had a question about." Shownu swallowed thickly as their landlady's eyes narrowed at him, he wondered if she knew she wasn't going to like their question. He forced himself not to think about it, despite being the one to step up he was also the one prone to being the most nervous. "We were going over the lease, specifically the pet section." He paused under interested but still very narrow eyes, the landlady sat up straighter not even trying to be subtle about it. "The thing we were wondering about is why it says no hybrid so concretely when their even easier to care for than any other pet."

He'd said it but something about calling Changkyun a pet just seemed wrong. It was clear that the hybrid they found was capable of more than just snuggling and existing as their companion. More than what an actual cat was capable of. What that would make Changkyun he wasn't really sure but calling him a pet didn't feel right. But those thoughts were a fleeting feeling under the now open scrutiny of their landlady’s eyes. Still narrowed but also hardened as she looked around the table at each of them most likely wanting to know what spurred them on. Shownu wasn’t going to give that up though as he waited for a response.

Their landlady shifted, it was unusual for her to be so stiff and Kihyun couldn’t help but wondering what she was thinking as she finally shook her head and seemed to deflate. He knew she must have realized they were determined on getting an answer. Though from the look on her face he was sure that whatever answer she gave they’d probably have to ask more questions after all. 

“Hybrids might be easier to take care of because of their human like qualities,” Their landlady’s voice was stern and it was obvious she’d been asked this question before. Probably at one of their other properties that wasn’t quite as cheap as this one. Though silently they were all a little stunned she hadn’t scoffed at the idea of them being able to afford one to begin with. Which hopefully meant she thought they were just curious. “But they aren’t pets. They never should have been classified as pets. Thus we refuse to allow our residents to have them.” 

The answer was simple enough Jooheon thought for a moment wondering where to take their line of questioning from there. So far it didn’t seem like their landlady had anything against hybrids so far. Even if there was something in her tone that had him wondering about her personal history with them. “So it isn’t that you just dislike hybrids?” It wasn’t the question he wanted to lead with but it was the only thing he could think of that would get the discussion going again because from the prim way their landlady was sitting she’d planned to stop the discussion there. 

“Dislike them?” The tone was thoughtful and her dark eyes held an emotion in them they couldn’t name. “I don’t dislike hybrids per say just,” She sighed and Minhyuk found himself shifting restless as the closet door that was in his view cracked open further. They were running out of time. “Hybrids aren’t pets and we don’t want them on our property.” It wasn’t a very telling answer and Minhyuk got the feeling she wanted to avoid the topic altogether as if she had her own memories that involved hybrids.

“What if to say we were asked to take care of a hybrid for a friend for a few days?’ Hyungwon swallowed thickly at the hawk-like look that earned him. The slow study of his face that he’d schooled into a mask of simple inquiry instead of the nervous schoolboy he was feeling inside. Their landlady was known to be sharp and he’d heard many different things about the couple that owned the property around campus. A lot of what he’d heard didn’t seem to fit the couple until just this second. To them the couple had been nothing but kind and understanding so far but he’d heard they were ruthless, unforgiving, and the owners of a spotty past.

“We do not want hybrids on the property at all.” Their landlady’s voice was tight, controlled and not what Wonho had been expecting. It was are for either of their lease holders to be upset or even emotional but the look in her eyes right now spoke of something further than her previous reasoning of ‘they aren’t pets’. There had to be something much more personal involved for her to react like this at simple questions. He found himself wondering what could have happened with a hybrid that her responses were like this.

“What if we found one abandoned on the street?” Minhyuk’s voice was soft, it echoed the feeling of someone who had found a discarded pet and caved at the needy look in it’s eyes. He knew he really was their landlady’s favorite when her eyes softened at his tone. He tried really hard not to look away from her even as the closet door swung open fully and Changkyun was clearly visible, his tail swishing slowly in the air and his legs out stretched. It was cute, but he didn’t have time to enjoy it. 

“I don’t think you’re going to find a hybrid on the street.” Her response was softer and her eyes heavy as their landlady shook her head. It was obvious she could tell they were up to something but she was still hoping these were harmless questions and didn’t have anything to do with actual events. Minhyuk felt a little bad that it wasn’t the case and they weren’t asking because they were thinking about getting a hybrid. “So why are you suddenly asking about our lease?” Her eyebrows were drawn up and her arms crossed. Minhyuk sighed because he knew this was going to happen.

“We found one.” Everyone turned to stare at him but Jooheon knew there was no hiding Changkyun, Minhyuk had been looking at the closet with concern for a few minutes now. Which meant that he was waking up and it wouldn’t be long before he sought food or company. That was just how people were. And the look on the landlady’s face at the last question gave him confidence that she wasn’t okay with hybrids but she was less okay with them being tossed out. 

“Excuse me?” Their landlady’s eyes were huge now and Shownu felt a distinctive need to take over damage control but he wasn’t sure how long he had from the look on Minhyuk’s face. He’d been their lookout as he was able to the closet from that location. And beside him Hyungwon wasn’t looking much better with his wide eyes and head shaking. It was only a matter of seconds before their landlady started to question her two favorite tenants behaviors. 

“We found one. It was last night. He was dirty and really thin.” Shownu found himself explaining the situation honestly. It wasn’t like any of them to lie to begin with there wasn’t a very good liar around the table, except maybe the blonde. And even then Minhyuk had to have good reason to do so. “We brought him back to bring him to the shelter but,” He paused seeing Changkyun in the doorway, frozen with wide eyes and his tail limp. He couldn’t be sure how much he understood of the situation but brown eyes were glued to their landlady who was slowly turning towards the door following the rest of their eyes. 

To everyone’s surprise there was no anger on their landlady’s face as she spotted their hybrid. There was no outburst of rage. No turning to them hissing about a violated lease like they expected. Instead there was a sharp intake of breath and wide, wide eyes. A look of recognition overtaking her features that had all of them wondering if maybe that personal history might have something do with the hybrid that had chosen them. 

“I.M467.” Her voice was so soft that Jooheon wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly when their landlady spoke again. He knew that Changkyun had heard her too though from the way he flinched at his old name. He wasn’t able to just sit there anymore with the downcast look on the hybrid’s face and it all seemed to happen in a second. He was crossing the room one moment and the next he was holding Changkyun in his arms. But it wasn’t just the hybrid, their landlady was on the other side of him her arms stretched around the lithe frame as well. 

Jooheon wanted to let go but one look at Changkyun’s face and he couldn’t bring himself to do so. His ears were lowered, his tail had wrapped tightly around his leg, and the hybrid’s eyes were closed. It was obvious that he wasn’t really comfortable but he seemed to relax more when their landlady pulled back, her eyes scanning the scene before her. Jooheon only spared her a glance before pulling Changkyun’s head onto his shoulder whispering into his ear it was okay. He knew that before he’d brought him home the hybrid had issues with people. He’d just been able to forget about it until now as he’d seemed love all of them.

When their landlady sat back down in her chair her eyes were teary and her mask about hybrids broken. It had been plain to see she didn’t hate them. It was now also very obvious that she had a personal history with Changkyun. She didn’t speak though until Jooheon had calmed down their hybrid and settled him between himself and Shownu, with Changkyun on the eldest’s lap curled into him as if he was keeping the world together. Next to them Wonho was patting his hair comforting him as well. 

“Where did you find him?” Their landlady’s voice was shaky and full of emotion. Her eyes had yet to leave Changkyun who wouldn’t even spare her a glance, something that seemed to be met with understanding if not regret. 

So Jooheon told her and Wonho coerced Changkyun to eat a little bit even as he stayed curled up in Shownu’s lap. Ears still laid back but clearly listening to the recounting. It was already past the time their landlady normally left and they would have to be preparing for classes soon if they were even going to end up going today. Jooheon got the feeling they were all going to end up skipping at least a few just to hear what their landlady knew. Because it had to be more than had suspected. 

“I see.” Was all that was said to his story even as sad eyes landed back on Changkyun and Hyungwon found himself wanting to protect him from it. It wasn’t the kind of a look someone who wasn’t involved gave. Which meant that Changkyun’s reaction was out of recognition as well. Which unsettled him and the rest of his dorm mates. But no one spoke waiting, unsure what question to ask. Where to start prying. 

“I’m sorry.” The words were addressed to the whole table but somehow they felt specifically for Changkyun and were followed by a sigh. Their landlady’s tone was regretful when she spoke next. “I suppose I should tell you how I know him and why my husband and I don’t allow hybrids on our properties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to hear from you. ❤ Ah after this it won't be long before we take our dive into smutty. But I'm warning you even that might be cute.


	10. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you were disappointed by the spilt I made. I did it to think about this approach. There were three different choices in how I could have handled this. I do hope I've made the right one. But we'll see.
> 
> Sorry it's late. I've been binging anime because I won't have as many days off next week. So no update next week, I've got training. For updates always check my twitter.

“It all started when we younger.” Their landlady’s voice sounded far away as they listened, even Changkyun perking up in Shownu’s lap. Curious. But no one interrupted as she went on. “I was around your age then.” This was accompanied by a wistful smile and a shake of the head. A fond smile was aimed at their hybrid and Jooheon shifted in his seat uneasily. There was something unsettling in the sad way the smile faded. “I used to work in a lab long before me and my husband got married. It’s where we met, actually. It was also the lab in which hybrid’s were created.” 

Silence filled the kitchen after their landlady's words, unsure of how to take them. Or where she would take the story as sad eyes stared down at the cup that had found it's way into small hands, whose fingers traced patterns on the side. “It's a long story,” Their landlady started again, this time her eyes staying glued to where they were. “I'll tell you as much as I can.” No one said a word in reply but heads were nodding instead as a sigh left a face that looked much older than it had. 

“I'm sure you're aware that hybrids are relatively new, manufactured,” The distaste of both the word and the concept that it supplied were easily heard in her voice. Wonho found himself pausing his scratches of Changkyun's ears at the tone and the way the hybrid himself stiffened at the word. “In the last forty years or so.” Their landlady swallowed dryly taking a sip of her drink before continuing. “I wasn't involved in the beginning, my husband wasn't either. We came in sometime around the middle.” Their landlady's fingers slowed on her cup when she looked up at them. “I have done horrible things, my ignorance is no excuse. Yet I must ask you that this information does not leave this house.” Her sharp eyes met all the eyes around the table as she spoke, including Changkyun who mewed pitifully in response.

Shownu knew that whatever was said would probably never leave these walls if it meant he could keep holding Changkyun in his arms like this. The brunette was scrawny in his arms, ribs pressing into his own. Much too skinny, the way his tail clung around his tiny frame made him seem more so. Despite the little bit of time he’d spent with Changkyun he knew that he, they would do anything to see him continue to be as happy as he was yesterday. He could feel when all eyes landed on the hybrid when he mewed, a low sound that seemed to carry all the sorrows that were about to be expressed in words. He looked down at trusting brown eyes, ears laid back, paw hands digging into his shirt as Changkyun turned to nuzzle into his neck. An acceptance of sorts that his history would be known. That he did remember, that he didn’t want to remember but he was willing to let them in. 

It was too obvious that he wasn’t alone in understanding when he looked up from Changkyun to see the others staring at them with torn expressions. Their landlady as well. But he wanted to know, needed to know now so that maybe they could work out a way to keep him. Jooheon nodded first followed by Minhyuk and the others slowly followed. Giving him their voice, telling him to speak for them once more. “We won’t utter a word. In exchange we want to be able to keep him here with us.” That sentence was met with a softened looked and the face in his neck nuzzling a bit harder, cheek pressed into shoulder as a low purr was felt against his chest. A short one of consent that would have lasted if Wonho hadn’t made Changkyun jump slightly by petting brown hair, an action that the hybrid pushed back into as well.

“It’s not that simple.” Their landlady shook her head at them but her smile was softer and more understanding this time. “Let me explain first we’ll talk about everything else after.” She sighed to herself before settling in, hands both wrapped around the cup that was still mostly full. Fingers intertwined as she stared down into the contents. “As I said hybrids were first, created,” Hyungwon could tell she wanted to pause here to hold back her own words but their landlady persisted without flinching, no matter how much she wanted to. “Around forty or so years ago. I was a lab tech and my husband was a scientist in the lab working on small time projects. We didn’t know…” Hyungwon could hear their landlady’s voice breaking as she went on her last words barely above a cracked whisper, her fingers tightly knit now and her knuckles white.

“We didn’t know.” It was said with more conviction this time and a stronger voice they hadn’t been expecting, that she hadn’t expected from the way she jumped at her own words. “We hadn’t even guessed. We’d been too busy trying to flirt with each other over the policies and what we were doing to notice. When we did,” Their landlady took a sip of her drink forcing her fingers to loosen as she sighed again. “It was too late. We found out everything at the end and we did our best to save what we could. As it turned out the creation of hybrids was from experimentation on fetuses, extracted from their mother’s and forced into test tube incubators. Spliced with the dna of different cat breeds. It had taken years for them to grow and develop.” She paused looking over at Changkyun this time, eyes full of sorrow. “I.M467 wasn’t really a name, it was number. One of the few that survived past infancy and moved into the teenager stage. My husband and I weren’t around the grown hybrids, their test tubes, or even that lab while we worked there. Instead working on different problems with the way the dna meshed together. We thought they were crafting the dna, making something new. We didn’t know, couldn’t have known where the dna was from. That was just how the lab was set up.” 

Jooheon suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He’d always wondered where hybrids had come from, when he was younger he’d assumed they were bred from some space alien. Buying into one of the many theories online he’d seen before. It hadn’t been something he paid attention to. It wasn’t something he needed to pay attention to. It didn’t concern him and his empty pockets. And by the time he’d actually found anything out it all involved cats being spliced with the dna of humans in a lab somewhere. Nothing too concerning since they’d been around before he was born. Not quite as well bred or behaved but they were there in high society, on TV, in the news, a luxurious pet he’d never be able to afford. Now they were bred together, sold in pet stores and practically everywhere. Still expensive but easier access. He wondered now what the cost might have been.

“It all came out in the open when the hormones that hybrids produce got out of hand. Unlike the hybrids in stores today the first hybrids could talk, learn, and in some cases write. And also unlike the hybrids today they didn’t just give off the hormone of attraction when they met their chosen human. They gave it off constantly after meeting their chosen human.” Their landlady sighed into her cup again, eyes squeezed shut at the memories as she went on. “There was an incident when a new intern started in the lab, her only job was to teach the hybrids how to bathe, use utensils, and other necessary items of human life that would make them a convenient,” She swallowed thickly eyes lowering again. “Pet.” The words seemed to sting as she tightened her fingers again before moving forward once more. “It soon became known about the hormone problem because one of the hybrids chose her. Which led to the hormone being constantly released, the aid had been unable to resist it instead giving in. She was caught having sex with the hybrid in the bathing area only two weeks after she started. She was the first.”

Wonho glanced over at Changkyun and thought about the weird thoughts he’d been having about him since he came. About the very obvious but still lowkey desire each of them had towards the hybrid, which it seemed wasn’t really their fault. He’d known it was something that happened but he’d been expecting it to go away as well. That it would be a feeling he’d never act on. Because the hormone was not something in Changkyun’s control, it was to attract the human he wanted as his master. The fact it was all six of them hadn’t bothered him, not really. What this meant that feeling would never go away, that all six of them would be forever sexually, physically, and probably at some point down the road emotionally attracted to the same person. And what really bothered him about all this was that he wasn’t bothered by it at all. It was weird, certainly but the only thought he could arrive to was that there were worse people to share someone with. He didn’t dare look to the others though to see what their thoughts were on the matter. Instead listening as their landlady continued again after one of her many pauses.

“After the third time it was decided that they would start again. That they wouldn’t use humans. It was decided that all of the hybrids that were currently at the lab would be destroyed. This is when my husband and I found out about the whole thing. The lab was in an uproar one so loud that we couldn’t miss it. We smuggled out as many as we could together but they all slipped away from us. It was over a few years ago now. I didn’t think any of them were still alive.” Her eyes landed on Changkyun, soft and motherly. “We weren’t able to care for them ourselves we gave them away to what we thought were good homes.” There was no need to address how wrong she’d been from the obvious neglected state of the hybrid. “There were no reactions, we thought that was for the best. I can see now that might have been our folly.” The fingers on her cup loosened again as she looked around the table once more. “We don’t like to have hybrids on our properties because we know where they came from. We know what dwells in the dark heart of the company that sells them. Who bred them without voices so no one would be the wiser of how smart they really are.” 

Kihyun glanced over at Changkyun, his hands still clutched in Shownu’s shirt, the sleeves of the hoodie bunched around his wrist. The small shoulder peeking through the side where oversized fabric hung. Everything their landlady said made sense. A company profiting off the illegal work they did before, everything now was different. Had probably been different the moment they proved it could be done. It didn’t make him feel any better. Yet he still knew there was no where else he’d ever send the hybrid they’d found. The hybrid who loved each of them pretty equally or they wouldn’t all be experiencing the hormone the way he knew they were. Their landlady’s story in the end didn’t change anything, they all still wanted to keep him. Even if it meant something they hadn’t expected in the future. 

“I can’t allow you to keep him.” Her words had caught everyone off guard Minhyuk knew, not him though he could tell from the way the landlady had stiffened at the end. As if she’d come to a decision and he feared it had very little to do with their lease and more to do with the fact there were six of them and one hybrid who loved them. “If you keep him you will want to act on those hormones, you won’t be able to resist anymore than those at the lab. They didn’t want to, the hybrids didn’t know anything and they didn’t want that. I’m sure Changkyun won’t either. He won’t be able to understand what you’re wanting from him.” She shook her head and Minhyuk wondered if those hybrids had been asked or it was just assumed. It seemed like a leap to him but he held his tongue, they all did as Changkyun shifted in Shownu’s lap.

“I am staying.” Changkyun’s voice was steady, confident, and much stronger than expected. Shownu could only look down at him in his lap, now facing their landlady and his tail lashing against his leg. “I want to stay. I know what it means.” He didn’t elaborate but Shownu knew he was blushing and he saw everyone else around the table doing the same. It didn’t help him any with a bare butt pressed into his lap, but he knew that what their landlady said about hormones might really become a problem in the future. Obviously it was something that Changkyun knew too. He didn’t want to think about where the hybrid might have learned about it or what he might have gone through while learning about it. 

Their landlady sighed but stared into brown slitted eyes steadily. Her eyes scanned over Changkyun and then the rest of them landing back on her cup. Face taken over by a thoughtful expression. When she did speak again her voice was firm and resolute. “If you want to stay here, I.M467,” She flinched saying the name again but paused when she was cut off by the hybrid in question.

“I have a real name now. Changkyun, they gave it to me.” The landlady smiled at that and Shownu knew she was weakening. Her soft spot the very thing she said she didn’t want on her properties. He could understand, the low voice was enough to have his own heart melting let alone the affectionate way he said they’d given it to him. Jooheon and Wonho beside him looked close to squeezing their new addition as well. “I want to stay with them.”

“We want you to stay too.” Shownu hadn’t jinxed with his dorm mates before but it was nice that it was this time. The sentiment echoed unconditionally from all of them at once. It was heartwarming in the same way it was heartwarming that Changkyun genuinely wanted to stay with them. Even if it meant weird circumstances, sexual encounters involving the others, being single, and probably a lot more he couldn’t even fathom at the moment. Something about it felt worth it and he was certain the hormone had nothing to do with this feeling. It had more to do with the way Changkyun’s ears were no longer laid back, he was sitting tall, and his eyes were shining when he looked at each of them. Happy, they could probably live forever on his happiness.

“If that’s what you want Changkyun,” Their landlady couldn’t stop the small fond smile from forming on her lips again. It was clear to see that she still cared for the hybrids that she had saved. She hadn’t meant for them to end up like this. Her bitterness at the company and the hybrids of the day was understood. “I’ll talk to my husband.” She assured them getting up glancing at the time. She was much later than she’d intended to be and she left them with a promise not to evict them without warning. They knew she wouldn’t though when she promised to be back with her husband at a later date to discuss things further. 

When she left Shownu looked around the table, head resting on Changkyun’s, with his arms tightly wrapped around him. There were no words needed in the decision they’d made. All eyes moving from their designated leader back down the hybrid smiling happily in his lap. No one went to class that day instead gleaning more information from the new addition to their dorm and trying to learn why he wouldn’t wear pants. There were more important things to discuss but those would come later, much later. Or maybe things would just happen naturally as they had so far. Shownu couldn’t helping thinking it would end up that way as Changkyun started moving from lap to lap nuzzling and cuddling each of them. He felt like the purring that followed would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was cliche wasn't it? But still thoughts always appreciated.


	11. Trimings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have had my shift changed on me at work. This means I may no longer be able to do weekly updates. I don't even know if my days off have changed honestly. So I can't say what my update schedule will be like anymore. 
> 
> I will do my best though.
> 
> We're back to your regularly scheduled fluff. Also time skips ahead and next chapter 'should' start the smut.

It had been a week now since Changkyun had come to live with them and Shownu was personally just happy that the hybrid had started wearing some sort of underwear. Because if he hadn’t this situation would be a whole lot more awkward than it was. Luckily Wonho had managed to convince him into trying boxers, granted they were very short and hung low, and Changkyun hadn’t taken them off within hours. Which was nice because he’d also taken to wearing their tee-shirts as well as their hoodies and the tee-shirts weren’t nearly as long. 

At the moment it would have been extremely awkward for Changkyun to be sitting in his lap the way he was if his bare ass was pressed against him, as it was a glance down showed black boxers. They were positioned right against his crotch, furry brown tail wrapped around the hybrid’s own waist while one of his hands was held out in Minhyuk’s. His other hand was held out to Jooheon on the other side while Shownu had his arms wrapped softly just above the tail. The furs tickling his arm not helping his situation but he wasn’t going to complain he at least wasn’t being hissed at. 

“It’s okay Changkyun, it really doesn’t hurt.” Jooheon’s words were met with a reluctant wave of the tail against Shownu’s arm and a wiggle of lithe hips. It made all of them slightly uncomfortable but none of them said anything. Instead their eyes met in a signal that it was okay to begin. “I promise this won’t hurt.” Jooheon said again holding up the nail clippers to Changkyun’s fingers. 

Minhyuk took the same stance with a soft smile kissing the fingers before he moved the clippers closer. Shownu watched carefully feeling the squirming against his thighs, a nervousness that Changkyun had been feeling since they’d told him their plans to trim his nails/claws. Because lately they’d been getting caught on everything and he’d begun burying them into things like soft blankets, the couch, the pillows, them. Something had to be done and Changkyun hadn’t seemed to understand when they’d brought the topic up. Which had brought them here. 

“It’s going to be okay baby.” Shownu whispered softly as the nail clippers were positioned under the first nail/claw. Changkyun leaned further back into him, his back now flush against his chest. Which still wasn’t helping his growing problem but that was something he’d just have to deal with. Something they’d all been dealing with since they’d brought Changkyun home with them. For as their landlady, then their landlord had told them the hormones didn’t go away. They were still very much attracted to the hybrid and would remain so as long as they were around him. It just wasn’t something that bothered them. 

They’d of course sat down and talked about it like mature adults and come to the decision that they wanted this. Wanted Changkyun with them, whether sex happened in the future or not. It wasn’t their decision to make in the end that decision was entirely up to their adorable hybrid. If and when he decided he wanted them in such a way. If he never did then they’d figure something out when the time came. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when Changkyun hissed for the second time when the pair closed the clippers on his nail. Shownu hushed him again squeezing softly and he wondered if maybe it would have been better to have him actually on his legs instead of in between them. Or maybe he should have turned him the other way so that he’d be able to see his face and discomfort so he could help more. Instead he held the hybrid tightly as he flinched when the first nail/claw was cut.

Shownu saw MInhyuk kissing their hybrid’s outstretched hand again and Jooheon was copying the motion making Changkyun relax until they moved on to the next one. They moved as quickly as they could, the hairs of a brown tail standing on end still brushing against his arm even as he’d stopped hissing. “Don’t worry baby they’re almost done.” He glanced at the hands on either side of them and smiled resting his head on a small shoulder. “You’re doing really well Changkyun.” He noticed the other two smiled kissing his ring fingers as they moved to the pinky fingers. 

“You did really well. Don’t cry.” Minhyuk’s voice was low as he kissed the palm of their hybrid’s hand staring up into what Shownu now knew were watery brown eyes. “It didn’t hurt that bad did it?” He was turning the hand over kissing the other side as Shownu felt Changkyun relax just a little more his tail unfurling slightly, the bushiness of it having gone down finally.

“It didn’t hurt.” Changkyun’s voice was soft, watery like his eyes and Jooheon had leaned over his other than kissing it again to encourage him to speak. “It was just…” Shownu couldn’t see the hybrid’s face but he knew which one he was making. The same one he’d been making all week, the one that said he couldn’t think of or didn’t know the word he wanted to use. “Sca..Scary?” He finally said looking between the three of them curiously to see if that was the word he was actually looking for. 

“It can be scary to do new things.” Jooheon agreed with him letting the hand in his fall limply Shownu nodded at him when their eyes met. “I’ve got homework to do now.” With that said he got up to go back to his room leaving them with a final smile towards the hybrid who was getting up to follow him. A common occurrence at this time of day.

Shownu could only smile watching them go. Changkyun knew that Minhyuk had work in less an hour and that Shownu himself would be heading to the gym. Their schedules one of the things that their hybrid had picked up on fastest. They didn’t change that much each week, not really, each of them working and going to school at different hours and having different sleeping schedules. Their schedules didn’t line up until the weekends when all of them were free. So far those seemed to be Changkyun’s favorite times, when he could be around all of them together even if it was only for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts always welcome.


	12. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized we needed a little bit more build up before we jump into it. This is that. So next chapter should be smut. 
> 
> Also I think I've settled on every two weeks I'll update. We'll see how that goes and go from there.

It had now been three weeks since Changkyun had come to live with them and Wonho was happy to know that they had all adjusted well. At least enough that the hormones that their landlady commended them on resisting every few days hadn’t gotten to them. It was tiring work resisting though and Wonho for one was willing to admit he was at his max. Changkyun was too cute, too innocent, and too cuddly for his own good. But they weren’t going to act unless Changkyun himself wanted it. 

Which had led to their landlord and landlady taking turns in teaching Changkyun everything they could. Both of them coming over a lot more than they had previously usually bearing books, food, or other such necessities. Not because they didn’t think that their tenants couldn’t provide but to ease their own guilt. Yet even so they seemed to genuinely care for Changkyun almost as if he were the son they’d lost and gotten back somehow. It wasn’t something Wonho was not going to complain about as it allowed them to keep the hybrid without complainants and they didn’t have to explain sex to him. 

A win-win in his book. It was already awkward enough trying to look Changkyun in the face after popping a boner while he was wiggling in his lap. Though the hybrid hadn’t stopped sitting in any of their laps even after learning what it meant and what he was doing. If anything he started sitting in their laps more, hopping around the room until they were all in a state of barely controlled lust. That had been going on for the last two days, leading into the weekend when Changkyun knew they would all be home. 

Wonho had no doubts that the treatment would continue the next day, Saturday and probably the day after that that and the day after that. Until something happened. Though he suspected it might happen soon there was no telling as Changkyun never said anything unless he had to. Such as which movie he wanted to watch or what food he wanted to eat. Or that he liked it when they were all off and watched movies or just spent time together. Even so Wonho was surprised that nothing had happened yet just like their landlords. It wasn’t easy holding back and with Changkyun being a tease now that he knew what he was doing it was even harder.

Though he’d spoken with Shownu about it once or twice and they had to wonder if Changkyun was testing his own limits as well as theirs. More than once the hybrid had been found curled up on his own away from the rest of them, over heated and darting his eyes between them. When asked if he was alright the only answer he’d given was that he was making a decision before he stalked off to do it from a different corner of the room. They had a theory that he was trying to choose his first time. Something their landlady had urged him to do on more than one occasion. Telling him the importance of what a first time meant, at least to humans and that he couldn’t fight his hormones anymore than they could. 

There would be a breaking point. They all knew there would be one. There had to be. The question was when. And Wonho supposed the second question was who. But none of them were brave enough to ask that second question, even their landlady fielded it when Changkyun asked for her advice. Instead she always told him the choice was his to make. Wonho wasn’t sure if Changkyun understood that no matter who he chose they would understand. It wasn’t like he could possibly want all of them. It was still hard to grasp that they all wanted the same hybrid, in the same way. They didn’t hold much hope that Changkyun would feel the same about all of them. 

When the thought did arise due to the hybrid trying to evenly divide his time, sneaking into each of their beds at night, or even with his lap hopping. It was something they knew better than to entertain. Changkyun was going to make a choice and while Wonho really wanted it to be him, he equally wanted it to be all of them even if it was unrealistic. Their situation was already unrealistic enough though that he was unable to let the idea go. Even when Changkyun slipped into his bed for the few hours he’d stay there, his body warm and his tail soft against his bare legs it felt like this was already asking a lot. Which was why he never brought the subject up. This wasn’t everything he wanted but it was already more than he’d expected to get.

And the choice wasn’t theirs. It was ultimately Changkyun’s and always had been. Since the first moment he’d won them all over their own choice in the matter had been forfeit. Not because they didn’t care about themselves or that they didn’t feel selfish but because in the face of Changkyun’s cuteness they were weak. In the face of his innocence they weren’t willing to break it themselves. In the face of the situation they’d found themselves in they weren’t willing to be greedy. It was enough that Changkyun wanted to be with them, with them as his home. 

Though Wonho did hope that Changkyun made his decision soon. Before they had to take drastic measures to hold back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but important. I can't just have a oh look they're having sex now moment. It's just not me.


	13. Letting go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'll aologize for how long this has taken. My update schedule has been shot and I've finally accepted I won't be getting it back. I'll cry about it later. 
> 
> Anyway we're here. To the smutty bits. I'd apologize about it...but I'm not sorry. You'll see what I mean.

Minhyuk smiled to himself as he settled onto the couch. Beside him there was an empty spot for Changkyun and next to that Kihyun was settling in slowly. The shortest brunette was trying to gauge how much space their hybrid was likely to need when he decided to join them. Even though they all knew it wasn’t necessary, Changkyun didn’t care about personal space in the least. And neither did Minhyuk which was why he’d been selected to sit by the hybrid during movies, that and he had excellent control. Though it was a nice gesture from Kihyun and he wasn’t going to stop the brunette from taking it. They were all a little more wound up lately than any of them were truly wanting to admit to, to begin with. 

It was only their third Saturday together but the hormones they’d been told about were definitely in full affect. Not that any of them had acted on them, despite the hybrid’s increasingly teasing behavior towards all of them. But the blonde knew that none of them were going to do anything until the hybrid stopped teasing and made a serious move on his own. To show that he truly wanted it. But he was fine waiting just like they were still waiting for Changkyun to join them now. For the most part the hybrid had barely been seen all day, hiding and sulking like he had been for the last few days. And almost running away when Minhyuk went to cheer him, though he supposed that was a cat thing as Wonho kept telling him cats need space. 

Yet still in the short amount of time they’d been together they’d already set up a routine of being around each other as much as possible. Though weekends were the only time when all of them were actually free together. Saturday becoming the day they now gathered around on the couch, anywhere from an hour to two hours after lunch, to watch movies. Squeezing onto the tiny piece of furniture, as close as they could possibly be to Changkyun and in hindsight to each other. Not that Minhyuk minded either one and as a result they’d managed to grow closer, much closer than they’d planned on, to each other. 

For the others it had taken more than just a little adjustment, a few extremely honest and quite embarrassing talks, and more skinship than any of them had thought possible. But now they were comfortable with each other in ways they hadn’t expected. Ways that all of them knew were going to change once Changkyun decided what, or maybe who he wanted. There had been a completely different set of talks about that decision though and a consensus of opinions that hadn’t quite been expected either. Much like the arrival of the hybrid himself. 

The blonde smiled when Changkyun did saunter into the living room his tail was at it’s fluffiest with his ears perked up and his eyes narrowed on the empty seat. When he took it the youngest brunette curled into the couch as if he belonged there without a word and the smell of shampoo filled the blonde’s nose. It was obvious the hybrid had just come from a shower, or maybe a very long soak which was why he was running a bit behind. Not that anyone was going to complain about it. The routine wasn’t set in stone or even spoken about as much as it had just happened. 

The movie had been playing for no more than ten minutes before Minhyuk was handed the remote by Jooheon to his right. The younger then shifted uncomfortably for a moment before settling down. Another five minutes passed and the blonde was pausing the movie so Changkyun could reposition as well. The brunette pulling his legs out from under him, where they’d surely been digging into Kihyun’s legs. Though no one complained because they were watching the hybrid’s favorite movie to begin with, they’d watched it more times than they could count already. Yet still each time Changkyun enjoyed it along with a few of them.

Around the thirty minute mark though something felt off. It wasn’t something the blonde could put his finger on though as he paused the movie again. This time their hybrid letting out a small whine as the blonde looked at him, then over at Kihyun who shrugged at him. Hyungwon, who was situated in front of him looked back at him questioningly after a minute passed and the movie hadn’t been restarted. He only shrugged his shoulders as well before pressing play, beside him Changkyun had pulled his legs up into his hoodie. One look at Wonho’s face told him the brunette had neglected boxers again. That thought had him swallowing thickly and forcing away the train of thought which followed that knowledge. He found himself catching Kihyun’s eye again when he looked over at their hybrid who was still subtly shifting restlessly even though he seemed comfortable. 

Kihyun wondered what was wrong with Changkyun that he wasn’t purring or even looking all that happy to be on the couch with them. He almost voiced the question aloud when his eyes met Minhyuk’s though, the blonde looked just as curious about their hybrid as he was. Though the only other person to notice was Wonho who kept glancing back at them while Hyungwon and Jooheon got into the movie and Shownu tried not to nap. It wasn’t until a noise that wasn’t quite a meow nor a moan but some kind of weird mix sounded that all of them sat up straight, alert. The noise could only have been made by Changkyun who was shifting restlessly again only this time his eyes weren’t glued to the screen. Instead brown eyes were shifting between all of them filled with a look that made the shorter brunette swallow thickly. When the noise sounded again it shot straight down his spine and to his cock making it twitch to life in the way it’d been doing frequently since Changkyun’s arrival. He didn’t need to glance at the others to know they felt the same way, the shifting now flowing through all of them. 

Still they ignored it, other than the shifting and the movie playing it was silent. Kihyun knew better than to think that any of them were actually still thinking about the movie. Not even Changkyun who was slowly moving again, this time Kihyun could feel the other brunette shifting pressed right up against him his legs folding downward. When he glanced over the hybrid was flushed and Minhyuk was staring at him as well, he looked around seeing they were all staring. The movie that had been playing was paused now, their attention elsewhere. Drawn to the image of their hybrid with his legs opened, the oversized hoodie he was wearing pushed up, and his straining hardon staring back at them. At that moment Kihyun could have sworn he heard his blood pumping as he felt it all pool in own cock. 

Beside him Shownu could no longer pretend that he could nap and had straightened up with an awkward cough. Wonho had moved back from the couch to get a better look while Hyungwon sat there with his mouth flapping open like a fish. Jooheon was leaning over Minhyuk for a better look and the brunette wasn’t sure he was breathing. Actually the brunette wasn’t even sure he himself was breathing as the hybrid made that noise again this time stroking himself. Everything just seemed to stop in that moment, the feeling of want and need intensifying in a way that only needed one more push to plummet over the edge. One more push and they might break unable to control themselves. 

The push came in the form of Changkyun’s voice, barely above a whisper but deafening in the stillness they’d found themselves in. ‘I want you.” It sounded more like a plea than a statement as a clawed hand slid over heated flesh, slowly so tantalizingly slow. The sound of licking lips echoed around the small space that now felt even smaller, confining them to their spots as they processed what the words meant. No further processing was necessary though as Changkyun moved, as quickly as any cat, placing himself on Kihyun’s lap. The hybrid’s bare hard cock pressed right against the shorter brunette’s through his sleep pants. The sentence was repeated, this time into a smooth neck and hands that had been occupied reached for the others. 

Minhyuk found himself being pulled forward by a clawed hand in his shirt and he could see Shownu facing the same treatment. It was one of the few times the buffier of them even worn one around their dorm usually opting for just sleep pants like Wonho. The blonde found that thought freeing itself though as lips pressed against his own, wiggling hips catching his attention as Kihyun gasped. The moment was short though, soft lips gone in an instant landing on the eldest before Changkyun was moving with his cat like reflexes again. By the time all of them had been kissed, a quick press of needy lips against their own he wondered how it had happened. Not that it was important anymore. The hybrid was still moving, flitting between them as if he didn’t know what to do. Pulling clothes loose, enticing tongues, and stroking flesh every move he made. 

Yet still the only words Changkyun repeated over and over were ‘I want you’, a mantra to all of them. And the blonde realized he was the first to understand as the others stared in a lust filled haze. This was the decision, the move they’d been waiting for. Changkyun had made up his mind on what he wanted and he was going to take it. Minhyuk found that words were hard to form as he met eyes with the others, understanding dawning on them slowly. Still though they needed to make sure. To know that this was really want Changkyun wanted and that he wanted to move it further than a few wiggles of naked skin against naked skin or a couple of sloppily placed kisses against willing lips. “Changkyun,” Even to himself his voice sounded breathy, strained, and too high. 

Changkyun didn’t answer him instead pausing in his nipping at Jooheon’s neck, his hands buried in Wonho’s hair as the ravenette ran a hand over his thigh. Minhyuk wasn’t even sure how they’d gotten in this position anymore but it wasn’t important. Instead it was important to swallow around the lump in his throat and ask what needed to be asked. “Are you wanting to have sex with all of us?” The blonde knew that the hybrid understood the question even as he pulled himself away from all of them. He sat back on his ass, legs open with his cock on display, the crown red and swollen with need. Yet somehow while the rest of them had ended up stripped the hoodie remained, sleeves now covering small hands that were now placed them against flushed cheeks in thought. Minhyuk didn’t want to say it was adorable. What with Changkyun’s wide eyes now highlighted by the sleeves on either cheek, his fluffy tail wrapped around his leg with the tip tapping against his ankle, and his elbows on his knees. He knew any other word would be a lie.

Adorable and sexy was all that Jooheon could think watching the hybrid, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for an answer. He knew you could probably hear a pin drop in the silence that had followed the blonde’s question. It was an important question though and one they were willing to wait on the answer to. Had honestly been waiting on the answer to for longer than they had even been aware. It would be hard to stop at this point, all of them exposed and more than ready to move to the next step. They would though. Changkyun was worth more to them than a quick gratification that might cost them more trust than they’d ever thought they’d be awarded. Hormones or no they were decent men first and horny men second. Even if all he could really feel in that moment was his blood pumping steadily downward feeding the hunger. 

Changkyun didn’t move for a moment though either thinking or taking them all in. It was hard to tell but Wonho found that he wasn’t complaining at the view, because it was definitely worth the wait. Beside him Hyungwon’s fist was balled up and pressing into his bare calf. It was probably the only thing keeping him grounded as he licked his lips. No matter how many discussions they’d had, how many hopes he’d harbored, or how much they all believed this might happen for all six of them he hadn’t really been prepared. He’d certainly wanted this outcome but now that it was here staring them in the face he wondered if it truly was a selfish wish for him to want Changkyun to want them all. The ravenette found his breath hitching when they hybrid opened his mouth to speak again. 

“I want,” Changkyun’s voice was low, not a whisper but deep and heady as he spoke. It sent shivers down Shownu’s spine as he listened, his head already orbiting around the possible next words. “all of you.” Changkyun shook his head slowly his ears folded back as he looked from face to face his tail lashing out in agitation from not having the right words, a habit he’d developed when they didn’t offer to help him say what he wanted. This time though he swallowed and tried again adding actions to help get his point across. “I want you to,” Shownu found that his breathing stopped this time as a hand revealed itself slowly trailing down a lithe chest and to the straining hard cock. “I want to have sex. All of you.” Shownu tried not to smile at the mistake in his speaking, one that Changkyun made when he was nervous or overly excited. It was cute normally but right now it was maybe just a little bit hot knowing the hybrid wanted them that badly. 

Everything seemed to happen at once. A flurry of movements and the next thing Hyungwon knew he was looking down at Changkyun’s hand around his cock. They’d arranged the hybrid in some pillows with Kihyun at his head, Shownu was across from him while Jooheon and Wonho were grabbing some lube and Minhyuk was running his tongue over Changkyun’s weeping cock. It was entirely more of a turn on than he’d ever thought it would be and he found himself wondering if that was just the hormones talking. Or maybe it was the subtle squeeze of a palm around his dick, dry and rough but still pleasant. He could hear Kihyun talking, whatever he was saying was lost on him though when Wonho showed up with Jooheon distributing lube. And the positions were the same for them but Changkyun was now mewling they shifted him, the hoodie still in place. 

Minhyuk thought about removing the hoodie for only a moment before signaling to Kihyun. Then the fabric was gone and the hybrid was completely exposed to them, his cock was weeping precum onto his stomach as the blonde lifted lithe hips. A single nod and skinny thighs were suddenly out of his arms now in Jooheon’s and Wonho’s each of them slathering lube on their cocks. Hyungwon and Shownu were doing the same while Kihyun eased his way into the hybrid’s mouth. Reassurances he hadn’t been listening to drown out by moans as his tongue found the spot it had been looking for. It wasn’t quite like he’d expected, not that he’d ever really thought of doing this before. It was tighter and more puckered than had thought but it didn’t stop him as he delved in closing his eyes. 

He knew though without looking that Wonho and Jooheon had squeezed their cocks into the junction of Changkyun’s knees. Their thrusts between the pressed together flesh moving the body beneath him, a body that was already rocking forward into his tongue. Small moans and mewls sounding even as he sucked on the shortest brunette’s cock. Hyungwon and Shownu were almost louder though as hands slid over their hungry cocks. Minhyuk drowned them out as best he could, his own moans escaping when he stroked himself in time with the rhythm he was trying to set for them. The room was echoing with moans and loud purring when he pulled back a little checking to see if the youngest brunette was ready for the next step yet. What he saw had him stroking himself just a little bit harder.

Changkyun was greedily going after Kihyun’s cock, while the other brunette ran his hands over perked up ears soothing him. All while the hybrid’s hands steadily slid along Shownu and Hyungwon’s cocks not to claw them whose eyes were closed in pleasure. Low moans leaving their lips as they stared down at Changkyun with more emotion than he’d seen from either in a while. Wonho was nearly swearing as he kept his hips steady and Jooheon’s eyes were barely open. There was lube dripping down the hybrid’s thighs from their cocks. Minhyuk swallowed thickly though at the way Changkyun seemed to be enjoying himself, almost begging for more in the subtle movements of his body. And it wasn’t until then that the blonde realized the hormones were affecting all of them as they seemed to frenzy into a faster pace. He knew it was now or never though as he opened the lube shifting into place to do the job he’d been assigned. The moment the first finger entered though Changkyun was pulling away. His lips swollen as he stopped sucking, a loud pop sounding before his words. 

“Hur-hurts.” It was a whimper and they all stopped looking down at him. Minhyuk nodded and let the hybrid adjust to the digit his other hand soothingly stroking his back, a fluffy tail that had been curling and uncurling like the hybrid’s toes was now lashing around. To stop it the blonde grabbed it yanking, which brought out a low needy whine that had his cock twitching so he did it again. This time stroking the furry appendage as he wiggled the finger inside. The purring that had stopped started up again and Minhyuk licked his lips, the movements around him started again too. Though as he tried to squeeze in another finger Changkyun resisted again and with one glance around they decided this was enough for today. Minhyuk didn’t mind as he stroked the tail wiggling his finger searching for the spot he’d only ever heard about in men. 

He knew the moment he found it. The lithe brunette crumpling against him and the other two who were holding him up. His body arching into the contact, then suddenly he was more insistent than before and Minhyuk could see the others were close. Abandoning the tail for his own neglected cock. When Changkyun came, a purr vibrating against them all and a low moan that followed cum spraying against his stomach it broke something in all of them. As one they lowered the hybrid, pausing only long enough to look at him as they stroked themselves to completion marking him with their cum as it exploded over the hybrid. Minhyuk found himself holding his breath again for a different reason. They hadn’t planned on doing that, hadn’t planned on any of this but not many people liked to be covered in cum. 

To his surprise Changkyun only stretched, much like a cat, as he looked over himself licking his lips which were covered in Kihyun’s cum. Brown eyes widened but there was no other response, they all glanced at each other not wanting to acknowledge how hot it truly was to see the hybrid like this. Minhyuk himself saw he wasn’t the only one to bite back an ‘aww’ though when Changkyun only licked the back of his hand rubbing it against his ears to groom. It wasn’t supposed to be cute, it wasn’t supposed to be sexy, nor was it supposed to make their hearts melt a little bit more. Yet the blonde knew it did. Changkyun only smiled up at them doing it again, his tail moving languidly in contentment as he started purring again still covered in their cum. Quietly to himself Minhyuk wondered if this was considered a kink as they all obviously enjoyed the sight. 

Though before long they were ushering Changkyun back to the shower and cleaning up the mess they’d made. There would have be many discussions in the future about exactly how far Changkyun wanted to go for now and how they were going to do this after all. It had been something of an eye opening experience at how close they’d truly gotten to be that comfortable doing that. And to get anywhere near where they wanted to be they’d probably have to get a whole lot closer and probably talk to Changkyun about it too. Because he obviously wanted more, he just wasn’t quite as ready as he thought he was. Minhyuk pushed those thoughts away though as they played a game instead of watching a movie when Changkyun returned. There were a whole lot of things they weren’t saying at the moment but they could wait until their hybrid chose a catnap over sitting in their laps and cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the povs are confusing. I've decided, had decided since day one, that I will not use Changkyun's pov in this. So I've got to work around that as much as working around my ChangKi preferance. Which hopefully doesn't show. 
> 
> Thoughts always welcomed.


	14. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to the fluffy cute. It won't stay here long but this is short and important. The little things often are.

Jooheon smiled as Changkyun climbed into his lap with a toy. A toy he'd just been bought by their landlady who had joined them in shopping today. It was now Monday and Jooheon found it was increasingly hard to say that things had changed after Saturday's events. The hybrid was still cuddly, cute, and teasing. Though a lot less so than he had been. Which he supposed was a change after all. “What's this?” He asked pushing his thoughts away focusing on the toy Changkyun was shoving in his face. 

“Mr. Squeaky.” Changkyun’s answer was even cuter than the mouse toy he was handing to him. A hard feat as the toy had been made to be super cute to attract small children into buying it for their pets. It was just a bit bigger than Jooheon’s hand which the hybrid had set it in. Beside him Hyungwon had quirked an eyebrow over his textbook he was reading. They’d already been to class today but that didn’t mean there wasn’t schoolwork to do. Schoolwork Jooheon had shoved aside to make room for Changkyun. 

“Mr. Squeaky eh?” Jooheon squeezed the mouse and it did indeed make a noise that sounded like a mouse. He watched as Changkyun’s ears perked up at it in the same way they did when the front door opened. Brown eyes were wide and the claws they’d need to trim again soon were digging into his arm just slightly. He knew what the hybrid wanted, what he always wanted when he presented any of them a toy. And it was in moments like this he wondered if Changkyun acted more like a cat or a puppy. He squeezed the toy one more time before lobbing it across the room. 

Watching Changkyun skitter after it Hyungwon and Jooheon smiled to each other. The hybrid’s tail was fluffed up and excited as he batted the toy around on his own now. Throwing it with his hands and catching it. Giving both of them small flashes of the black boxers their hybrid was wearing under the plain white t-shirt he’d selected today. Jooheon found thoughts of Saturday surfacing and the things he wanted to do with their hybrid along with it. They’d not talked to Changkyun about it yet. Not themselves anyway. 

Once more their landlady had taken it upon herself to teach the hybrid. What she was teaching him was anyone’s guess but he’d settled down and started kissing them softly. Not on the lips, but on their necks, hands, shoulders, or their faces. If he did give them light pecks on their lips it was brief and he’d skitter away before they could reciprocate. Though they didn’t try to stop him, his eyes when he did it were always wide almost scared. Like he wasn’t sure what he was feeling or what he was doing. They had decided Saturday, well really ever since he’d arrived, that things would go at Changkyun’s pace. 

Jooheon had come to realize that Changkyun’s pace was slow, steady, and sometimes surprising even to himself. He could see it in the little ways he treated them now, cautiously like they’d break it if he pressed to far. It was amusing because they all knew it was the other way around. They’d talked about it a little as well. What they were going to do if that was as much as they ever got from the hybrid. As it was easy for anyone to see they’d come to adore him. Even just today in class one of his classmates had asked him if he’d gotten a girlfriend. He’d asked why they asked and they told him he just looked like someone in love. At the time he’d only smiled and shook his head. 

Glancing at Hyungwon, who was still attempting to study while still looking up at Changkyun every few seconds. He couldn’t help wondering if that’s how he looked to his classmate. Because it was obvious that the taller male was in love, very much so. Looking back at Changkyun, he was now on his back with the mouse in the air, his legs kicking at it as his tail swished rapidly. The look on his face was vicious in the way cats looked while playing, wide eyed and adorable. Jooheon was just barely able to bite back the aww that wanted to escape his throat. Behind him Kihyun was not as capable as came in to tell them it was time to eat. 

Jooheon wasn’t sure where this left them. He couldn’t be sure anything had really changed much, despite the little things. But it certainly felt like things had changed when Changkyun raced them to the kitchen kissing their cheeks as he passed by. Settling into his own chair, after pulling it as close as humanly possible to whoever was next to him today and still being able to eat. It felt like things were changing slowly, surely, and at a pace that was a little more acceptable than the hormonal outburst Saturday had been. And really that was all they were asking for. A steady change that lead them all to where they wanted to be.


	15. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is long, boring, and very important in the long run. I tried to make it as interesting and cute as possible but we'll see I guess. Sorry it took so long.

Kihyun shifted towards the warmth in his bed with a soft groan at the light filtering in from the window into his eyes. The warmth he knew was Changkyun, the hybrid’s tail brushing against his bare thigh as it moved leisurely in contentment. And while Kihyun wanted to bask in the younger brunette’s warmth he knew he couldn't, so instead he pushed the other softly forcing him to make room for him to sit up and start the day. Breakfast wasn't going to make itself after all and he didn't trust the others enough to do it. Though Changkyun didn't move at the first small nudge instead burying his head deeper into Kihyun’s neck, wrapping an arm around his middle tightly. The soft whine that followed was almost enough to melt his resolve but only almost as he thought about Shownu’s reaction to no food. Not to mention the last time the eldest had attempted to make breakfast. So he struggled his way out of bed, with bed head in full force as Changkyun followed him to the kitchen.

It was Wednesday, Kihyun knew without looking because of the way that Changkyun was following him looking like a lost duckling and less like a cat. He did look at the date though, glancing at the calendar on their fridge to see if anyone had scribbled something important on there. They hadn't, instead he'd been met with his own small note that read ‘shopping day’ and a look from the hybrid that was a mix between an attention starved kitten and a lover. It was cute the way the brunette had squeezed between him and the calendar to peer at him from a distance of a few inches. He smiled placing a kiss on Changkyun’s forehead before moving him so he could look at the envelope attached by magnets underneath. It was where they stored their grocery list and the funds to buy it. This week it was abnormally thick as he'd been unable to go shopping and their landlady had dropped enough by for them to make it through the week. After all the reason it was hard to go shopping was Changkyun.

This week was different though they’d all talked about it with each other, their landlady, and Changkyun himself. They’d come to a decision and an inevitable conclusion. Changkyun could not stay cooped up in the house for the rest of his life, it wasn’t what they wanted for him and it wasn’t what he’d wanted for himself. And they’d decided the least harmless way to introduce the hybrid to the outside world was to send him shopping with Kihyun. Though Kihyun himself hadn’t thought the idea was the best approach he’d been outvoted. And since then they’d been trying to get Changkyun to wear pants or at least shorts for more than a few hours. So far his record was a grand total of four hours and fifteen minutes before he’d disappear somewhere in the house only to reemerge, pants and boxers both missing. The pants would then be found later shoved in unexpected places. 

Kihyun smiled thinking about how he’d found the latest victim pants shoved behind the washer so far that the only reason he’d found them was having to move the machine for a bit of maintenance. Beside him Changkyun was still pushed up into his side, the others hadn’t woken up yet and it was just the two of the them. Kihyun couldn’t help smiling at the younger brunette as he cooked, the hybrid making sure to give him space when he needed. Well accustomed to the routine by now, a soft nudge meant move and a slight tug meant come this way. It had taken more than a little adjusting to on his part but Kihyun had come to like the way that Changkyun clung to him when the others weren’t awake yet. It only lasted about that long anyway for as soon as one of them entered the kitchen the hybrid would bounce over to them and cling to them until the next one came in. 

It was cute. It was innocent. What wasn’t innocent was the way the greetings had slowly changed since Saturday now with small kisses thrown in. Or not so small kisses that left a lingering want in their wake. But Changkyun always pulled back afterward, he hadn’t run away from the kisses since Monday but he did pull back. And that was enough for them to know he wanted space. To know he wasn’t ready, even if he did occasionally start adding a grope or two in. They didn’t respond more than he wanted them to. It was hard. Like it was hard to turn back to cooking after the lingering press of lips against his own before the hybrid bounced over to Shownu, pressing those same lips against the eldest’s.

Shownu smiled at the morning kiss, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist of the hybrid who leaned into his chest. Over his head he smiled at the shorter brunette who only rolled his eyes at him and turned back to cooking. Changkyun struggled out of his hold and started talking about the day ahead of him. Shownu found himself smiling as he listened to how excited the hybrid was to go shopping, a simple task that he himself didn’t miss now that Kihyun did it for them for the most part. Though it was hard to say he wasn’t worried about today’s shopping trip. About how Changkyun might handle it and what might happen if anyone noticed the hybrid talking. Not that anyone was likely to do anything about it, after all most shoppers paid very little attention to other shoppers. Probably about the same amount of attention as Kihyun was paying to them as they talked behind him while he cooked.

Yet Shownu got the feeling that Kihyun was still trying to listen as he moved around the kitchen. The others filtering in now and receiving their own morning kisses, the ones that would get them through their day as they all had classes. Kihyun was the only one without anything to do on Wednesdays which was originally why he’d selected it as their shopping day. Things had changed when they’d taken in the hybrid but buying groceries was still something they had to do. They couldn’t keep relying on their landlady to do things for them just because she volunteered to do so. It was imposing so they’d been trying to pick up their own slack this week. Despite the slight tension that still hung over them from Saturday’s activities they’d still managed to slip back into a routine, new adjustments aside. Such as Changkyun in pants to the now very rare boxerless hybrid moments. Or the kisses and small touches that made them nervous to react more than Changkyun wanted. 

Everything felt like it was hanging in a delicate balance lately. Yet Shownu found it was a balance he was willing to live with watching Changkyun nuzzle into Minhyuk’s side. The blonde would be the first to leave today followed by Jooheon. No matter what they wanted to do staying at home with their new hybrid wasn’t an option. Soon though the semester would be ending and they could work out a system for all of them to spend more time with the hybrid and work schedules that suited their needs better. Schedules that wouldn’t leave Changkyun alone much. As while he’d never told Kihyun directly but Shownu had heard from the hybrid that Wednesday was his least favorite day because they were all gone most of the day. His next least favorite day being Sundays when each of them were home for a total of a couple hours each. 

A trend that Shownu understood as it was painfully obvious how much Changkyun wanted to spend time with all of them as a group. A wish he hoped to be able fulfill soon. One he’d wanted to fulfill when Changkyun ventured out for the first time after being found. Yet it wasn’t something they’d be able to do for awhile which was another reason they’d chosen shopping. It was a simple task that could be abandoned until there was more time for it and the fewer of them there were the less they would stick out. Still he could see the unease as Minhyuk prepared to leave for the day and Jooheon followed suit. Hyungwon was next followed by Wonho. He still had a few hours to go himself when Kihyun started clearing the table, his shoulders tensed and his nervousness showing. Even as he did the dishes answering Changkyun’s questions about going out today.

It was cute to watch the hybrid trying to help with dishes while also trying to not get wet. Even though Changkyun knew it was water he’d stick his hands in there only to pull them out quickly a dish in hand held as far from him as possible. Shownu couldn’t help chuckling at the difference there was between this and baths. And he started a conversation that was light and unhurried. The type of conversation you have when you’re trying not to think about something. Which he hoped was helping Kihyun in the same way it was helping him as the shorter brunette seemed to relax the more he cleaned. He did his best to keep the conversation up as he went to leave himself, pressing a quick kiss to Changkyun’s forehead before he walked out. 

Kihyun smiled warmly at Shownu as he left, the dishes were done and all that was left was to get ready to go out. Changkyun for his part was making cute whining noises and putting on the pants he’d agreed to wear. They were tight jeans that Kihyun honestly wasn’t sure why he’d selected over the sweatpants that had been offered. It didn’t stop him from admiring the way the hybrid’s ass looked in them, the same way they all had admired it when Changkyun had first tried them on. But he didn’t let his thoughts linger there, images from Saturday trying to wiggle their way to the surface of his mind. Instead he forced himself to get dressed as well, simple clothes that were easy enough to move in. There were a week’s worth of groceries to buy as well as the items they hadn’t wanted to ask their landlady for. 

The car ride was quiet, Changkyun’s tail nervously moving against the seat, his ears laid back, and his hands clutched against the seat belt. Kihyun had to pull his eyes away from the sight more than once to focus on the road. He didn’t drive all that often honestly, most of the time they walked where they needed to go or took public transport. Kihyun and Wonho were the only ones with cars to begin with, they used them to commute to and from work or in the brunette’s case shopping. He understood why the hybrid was nervous though and he knew it had very little to do with being in the car, though he had jumped when it started. It didn't seem to be his first time as he'd fastened himself in easily enough. Yet whenever they stopped he noticed how big Changkyun’s pupils were, how alert he was to their surroundings. He couldn't help wondering how he'd do in the store. Surrounded by people and other hybrids. 

It went better than he'd expected once they pulled into the parking lot of the store. The younger brunette had pulled at his jeans quite a bit, uncomfortable with the way they rubbed against his tail. Kihyun had to resist the urge to laugh watching him wiggle around the seat before he got out, nose crinkled and in the air, his mouth slightly open, and his ears turning this direction and that. Hyper alert as he immediately situated himself into Kihyun’s side, plastered against the elder as if his life depended on it. Kihyun himself wondered once more if this was a good idea as he reminded the hybrid not to talk too much around other people, or at all if he could help it as they headed inside.

The store was mostly empty, it usually was at this time which was why he liked it. It was easier to maneuver around the fewer amount of customers and the workers who were in the store. Unlike weekends when the store was packed full and the parking lot barely had a space. Today though there were maybe ten cars on the lot and a total of fifteen customers in the store when they entered, the checkouts empty save the cashiers. Kihyun smiled at the good luck as he started on the list, Changkyun clinging to his side eyes wide taking in all the merchandise on the shelves. It was adorable the way a fluffy tail wrapped around them as they walked, the cart in front of them filling with the items from their list. It wasn’t until they’d cleared the first two isles that Kihyun noticed unasked questions on the younger brunette’s face. Yet when he leaned over to ask what the hybrid was looking at so curiously Changkyun jumped, making a cute whining noise as he held tighter to Kihyun’s shirt. 

It was then he noticed the other hybrid, long sleek tail and straight ears, with its head held high. It’s owner a rich looking woman who held a leash in her hand that went back to the hybrid, a collar around its neck. Kihyun noted the way Changkyun rubbed his free hand around his neck. Kihyun put off the train of thought that wanted to follow, the image of their hybrid in a collar. It wasn’t a place his mind needed to be when they weren’t sure how far Changkyun wanted to go. Especially not in a grocery store. But he understood why their hybrid would be curious, it was common practice to put a hybrid on a leash. They were expensive pets and most of them were not very bright, but that wasn’t what the collars were for. They were for status, showing off the hybrid’s breed and the wealth of the owner. 

“You don't need a collar.” Kihyun whispered to Changkyun who looked at him skeptically, Kihyun insisted the truth of it and distracted their hybrid with a food choice, one of many he'd been curious about. As Changkyun was vocal only in what he didn't like, not what he preferred unless it involved them. From there shopping was a smooth experience, a few curious questions, a lot of clinging and over all simple. Not anything like Kihyun had been expecting minus the few lingering looks thrown their way by other customers and the cashier. No one said anything though Kihyun knew what they were thinking, that there was no way he was rich enough to own a hybrid. And he knew they were right as much as they were wrong. He knew he and his roommates didn't own a hybrid as much as their hybrid owned them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is more sex in forecast. Soon.


	16. Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My update schedule is still wack and this wasn't easy to start. Beginnings of chapters are hard in this even if I know where I'm going.
> 
> Speaking of there isn't much more to this honestly. I have a few more chapters planned out, attempts for each to have their own chapter (maybe) and one group chapter. But lately I haven't felt very much like writing at all. I get depressed pretty easily in winter and that's part of it.

By the time Saturday rolled around Shownu felt there was a sense of normalcy that had taken over the dorm. It had changed a lot since the hybrid’s arrival but that wasn’t a bad thing, or at least he hadn’t thought so. The new adjustments were hard to bear in some instances such as the constant desire that followed their hybrid around. It was livable at least and last Saturday had been a step in a direction towards resolving it. This Saturday though nothing seemed as heavy as the last one. They’d spent all week talking about Changkyun’s trip to the grocery store. 

It had been successful and Shownu wasn’t surprised when Changkyun admitted to wanting to out again. Though they would have to plan it carefully he knew, because they certainly didn’t look wealthy enough to afford a hybrid. Which would draw them attention and that might get Changkyun’s ability to talk discovered. It was a risk they’d have to take eventually but not today. Today they would spend time together with their hybrid doing the things he wanted to do. Which to all of their surprise was not watch a movie after lunch. Instead he’d directed all of them to the couch asking them to wait as he had something he wanted to show them. 

Which was what found him trying not to nap as Wonho sat beside him, his phone out doing various research. Hyungwon was beside Wonho struggling even harder than he was to keep his eyes open as they’d been waiting for over thirty minutes. In which Minhyuk and Jooheon had put a movie in anyway reasoning they could turn it off when the time came. Kihyun was still in the kitchen doing dishes if they weren’t needed immediately he was going to get some work done. When Changkyun did come in some fifteen minutes later, wearing comfortable sweatpants and a loose scoop collar tee-shirt, Shownu sat up straight. As did everyone else who’d now gathered around the couch quietly talking. The TV was shut off instantly and all thoughts faded away with it’s noise in the background. 

Around Changkyun’s neck was a very bright, maybe a little too tight, orange collar. Suddenly Shownu found his mouth dry as the collar filled itself into a few of his more not safe for work thoughts he’d had about their hybrid lately. The color wasn’t that appealing but the imagery was. Still he forced himself to swallow and glanced around the others who seemed to be suffering the same fate as himself. Save Kihyun who looked like he’d become flustered and angry at the same time. Which he supposed he might have. There was a reason they hadn’t gotten Changkyun a collar, even though it was customary for a hybrid to wear one. It was a mark of ownership.

Which didn’t feel right to place on a hybrid that could think for himself and express himself as well as Changkyun could. They didn’t feel it was their place to say that they owned him. It would be too much like saying they owned another person, it just didn’t feel right. Even so that didn’t stop him from thinking how hot it was to say that he belonged to them. It wasn’t really quite true, if anything it was the other way around with how whipped he had all of them. Just the other day he’d had Hyungwon resisting sleep just to play with him. An hour before that he’d coerced Minhyuk and Wonho into brushing his tail, not that it had taken much coercion. 

For a moment no one spoke, this was obviously what Changkyun had wanted to show them. Though it looked like he’d had issues putting the collar on himself he’d felt it was something he had to do. “Marissa,” Changkyun started his mouth working around the name of their landlady, in a struggle they knew from the way the s’s rolled a little confusedly. “She told me I need to wear this.” The hybrid nodded along with his words touching the collar as he spoke, his eyes crossing as if to look at it. Shownu nodded to encourage the hybrid whose words sometimes faltered still unaccustomed to using them all that often. He like many cats liked to meow even if unlike other cats he could talk. “It means I am yours.”

Shownu swallowed again pushing away his perverted thoughts and forced himself to stay in the moment. Changkyun was looking into each of their eyes, a look of hunger in his eyes as he took in their reactions. He supposed that they were looking at him hungrily too though, it was almost impossible not to. Even in relaxed clothing like this the outline of his body was appealing, had them wanting. Hormones aside Changkyun was attractive, his tail swaying languidly by his side and his ears perked up listening. Shownu couldn’t help thinking it wasn’t quite fair how cute and sexy their hybrid looked effortlessly. The thought was broken when their second short brunette spoke up.

“You don’t need a collar to be ours Changkyun.” Kihyun’s voice was almost a scold and Wonho wondered why that was. Of course he’d also seen hybrid’s paraded around as if they were trophies by the collars they wore. He’d looked into it a little, only just a little to see if it was something they actually needed to get Changkyun. It wasn’t. Not really. Though from the research he’d done it was better if they did, for at least while he was in public so it showed he was owed. That he had a family to go back to if he were separated from them for some reason. Even if in their case things were different, after all they weren’t wanting to be seen as any different than other hybrid owners. 

“Doesn’t it look good though?” Changkyun’s tone changed at that and something heavier hung in the air at those words. Something that changed in his stance as he fingered the collar, tail moving a little faster as he stared at each of them again. “Don’t I look good as yours?” He questioned and Wonho found himself swallowing thickly, shifting slightly around the twitch that tone of voice and that look combined brought to his lower half. He was hard pressed to disagree though even when he glanced over at Kihyun’s moody face. He understood to a point where the shorter brunette was coming from. Changkyun wasn’t just any old hybrid. 

Yet the moment ended there when Jooheon chuckled breaking whatever it was in the air that had made it heavier. “I thought cats preferred to own their humans.” He’d said it teasingly to Minhyuk, who had barely blinked since Changkyun had emerged. Then he’d nudged him for good measure causing the other to turn to him and start bickering. Changkyun got a light in his eyes that Wonho found questionable but said nothing about as the hybrid forced his way onto the couch, taking a seat half on Hyungwon’s lap and half on his own. Nuzzling into them as he told Jooheon to start the movie up again. It still felt like something was in the air, something more sensual than the situation called for. But Wonho reasoned that was an air that followed Changkyun around these days. 

He forced himself to focus on the movie, not the ear flicking against his neck or the warm body against his chest. Changkyun was sitting still for the most part, save the small shifts he made between him and Hyungwon. The hybrid was purring loudly though and Wonho found himself at peace. Changkyun was theirs. He’d said he was theirs, even if they hadn’t moved to third base all the way it didn’t really matter because it was something that would come with time. When they were all ready for that step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collar your furbabies kids. There is a project for bright orange collars for indoor cats to show they are indoor cats. It's a good idea and I used this to share it. Because most indoor cats do not do well outdoors if they get lost. Having a collar on your baby ups the chances of them being returned to you.


	17. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I don't know what I'm doing. But enjoy some Wonho centric ❤ 
> 
> There really isn't much left now.

A whole two weeks had flown by in the blink of an eye and there wasn’t much Wonho could remember about them. Well not much that really needed remembering if he were honest. They had been rough. If it weren’t for the fact that Changkyun was the most adorable and endearing distraction from the events of the weeks he might not have made it through. It had probably been the same for all of them. Finals were never easy and they were even harder when one was simply too distracted to study at home. Or when studying was interrupted by a tail in his face, big begging eyes, and a needy whine. Which had led him to studying in the school library more often than not. A stance that the rest of his dorm mates had also resorted to during the two weeks. 

While at least one of them was able to spend time with their hybrid each day, taking rotating shifts, it wasn’t enough. Wonho could easily see that from the way that Changkyun had sagged when sitting down for lunch with him on his days. Or in the way the hybrid’s smile seemed more absent or not completely whole when he did smile. Wonho had done his best to keep Changkyun’s spirits up and spoil him with love. Though he knew what the other was missing, and while it might have made the others sad he was fine with it. He understood where their hybrid was coming from. Changkyun loved all of them and he would of course miss the others when he barely saw any of them together. Those times were important for Changkyun who wanted to spend as much time with each of them together as possible. 

Which was endearing in its own right. Wonho smiled to himself looking down at the hybrid cuddled into him on the couch. The others were sleeping, except Kihyun who was out shopping by himself. This was one of the very rare days that they were all off in the middle of the week as the semester had ended. It wasn’t a schedule that would last long, they had drilled that into their hybrid’s head long before the break came. They had plans to do something with their time but not today. 

Today was about recovering from the hell of exams and being cooped up away from home so they could study without distraction. Well without planned distractions because Changkyun had become plenty needy in their absence. Sitting on them the moment they sat down, kissing them, and pretty much wheedling his way into whatever he wanted. 

So far today all Changkyun had asked of him was for an extra, snuck past Kihyun and Shownu, serving of meat. Then he’d requested that Wonho forgo his run to cuddle with him on the couch. And while Wonho almost never skipped his run unless he himself was sick he hadn’t been able to say no. Which had led him to his current situation. Kihyun hadn’t minded much when he’d left over an hour ago, a soft smile on his face before he’d dashed out the door for groceries. 

Everyone else had been too tunnel visioned in returning to their beds after breakfast and morning kisses to spare them a glance. And if he were being honest Wonho felt it might be better that way. As it allowed him to spend some time alone with their hybrid. While he had spent time alone with Changkyun throughout the last two weeks it wasn’t quite the same. He’d been entirely too stressed to enjoy it. 

Now though he was soaking up the hybrid’s attention. His purring calming him after the stresses of exams filled with questions he wasn’t sure he could answer. Though he was thankful there were only a few more final seasons before he would be graduating and hopefully finding a job as a producer. Or if he were lucky he could find a job before finished schooling. Then he could get a schedule set that allowed him to spend as much time as possible with Changkyun and the others. Allowing their hybrid to be happy and maybe if the stars were in alignment to move past the stage they were stuck on of teasing push and pull. 

He smiled down at Changkyun as he rubbed into his back into Wonho’s chest, loud purrs sounding from within. He’d found a different channel with a program he liked on it. Wonho could only smile indulgently when he asked to watch it. Scratching behind the cat ears that drew out a low moan and more purrs. 

Wonho smiled good naturedly at it, despite the very real heat it brought to his cheeks. He’d just been trying to make the other happy not get turned on. After all other than a few more sessions like that Saturday they hadn’t moved any further in the sex part of their relationship. Changkyun wasn’t quite ready to take the next step even if he was completely willing to try every time they got so far he baulked. 

Which was fine. They could, and would continue to wait. With the new developement of consistent blow jobs and all the making out it was easier to bear now at least. It didn’t stop him from getting turned on now or resisting the urge to act on it. What with Changkyun practically draped over him and his tail teasing his bare upper thighs. It was enough for now to be content in his company though, what with the others still home and likely to join them at any point. He wasn’t going to complain when they joined them though, it was just fine with him either way.

He like Changkyun preferred when they were together. It was nice to be surrounded by people he cared about. And with the addition of their hybrid they had all gotten closer. It was nice almost like they had become a family, a real family. Well more like they’d become the whipped husbands of Changkyun, who was the cute blushing spoiled husband. The one who really called all the shots, just like now when he begged for petting. Wonho could only indulge him running his hands up and down the hybrid’s back, the thin t-shirt the only thing keeping him from skin on skin contact. It caused him to purr more, a deep rumble that vibrated against his fingers and trailed down his spine. 

It was an amazing feeling to make Changkyun feel this way. A feeling he really could live with for the rest of his life, along with the others. Who were filtering into the living room now, all yawns and slow movements. Each of them stopping by the hybrid to give him another morning kiss. Before going about their morning routine just a bit later in the day and for the second time. Wonho didn't mind when they all joined him on the couch, Changkyun curling further into him to make room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow got into the habit of big blocks of paragraphs...I'll try to fix it.


	18. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi I'm late af. Because I don't really want to write sex that much. I know surprising for the sheer amount of it I wrote/write. But this had to done. I finally did it.
> 
> I'm also looking back at everything I've ever written and dying because it's all in need of editing. I'm focusing on the X Clan though. It's my baby and I've started plotting the sequel more heavily because it's that close to done. So is this...
> 
> That said I kept large block paragraphs. I'm edit them later. Only one large editing project at a time. I typed this on my phone just point out anything too glaringly wrong.

Jooheon knew today was like any other day. Well, any other day after the adjustment to their new schedules that is. Leading up to being adjusted Changkyun had been a royal terror. And even though they'd been prepared for it, as cats were never good with change, it didn't make living it any easier. For them or Changkyun who logically knew everything was fine but his biology was telling him otherwise. Which left him up meowing at odd hours, the hours Wonho normally came home before, needy in the I'll claw you if you don't console me way, and a few other more enjoyable needy ways. 

It had taken him around a week to settle down. A week Jooheon wondered if he could count as the longest week of his life, even worse than any finals week. Because he knew they were the cause, even if it wasn’t intentionally, and it would continue to happen as their schedules fluctuated. It was something they’d all had to adjust to as well in the long run. Though admittedly the hardest part to adjust to had been the hormones. They were running at an all time high. Had been all week really.

Today was no different. Jooheon knew that but even in knowing that something felt different anyway. Something was definitely off with something. He just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. Everyone was accounted for, save Changkyun who was likely napping somewhere, nothing was missing, and the hormone levels were about average all things considered. They’d just settled on a movie to watch to while away a few hours until lunch, it was a movie they’d bought recently because Changkyun had wanted to see it. They were putting it in now in hopes he’d show himself sooner rather than later. That and watching it first was the only option if they wanted to actually see the movie and not Changkyun moving throughout the whole thing. 

Shownu had a feeling that as soon as they reached the disc menu their hybrid would make his appearance. Forcing them to pause the movie and move around to give him the seat he insisted was his. Smack dab in the middle of the couch with whoever he chose on either side. He’d almost made a bet with Wonho about it, though he’d refrained from doing so as it was a little one sided. Case in point Changkyun had appeared from wherever he’d been hiding and was making his way towards the couch. He was wearing one of his oversized hoodies and behind him his tail was moving languidly. 

Hyungwon couldn't see more than just a little of Changkyun from his vantage point of being on the floor. But from what he could see their hybrid looked alert, too alert. In the same way cats look when they want to play with wide eyes, only the look was not quite the same. Though their hybrid’s eyes didn't get big like a cat's when he wanted to play. Instead he wore a certain grin and his pupils blew out, just not that dramatically. It was a grin similar to the one he was wearing now, only this was softer. He wasn't sure what it meant but there wasn't time to think about it.

No sooner had their hybrid reached the couch than he let out a noise that was a mix between a meow and a needy whine. At the same moment he disappeared as if he'd tripped. It had all of them on alert too. Hyungwon was in the process of getting up when his throat suddenly went dry. Changkyun was now crawling on all fours from behind the couch in the direction of the coffee table. His ears were laid back and his ass was in the air, bare and on display. His hard cock just as visible with the way the hoodie hung. Their hybrid made another noise and it was then that Hyungwon realized what was happening.

Wonho swallowed thickly his thoughts coming to a stand still. He knew what was going on, well sort of. He'd read about this. Though with house cats this was the way female’s reacted to heat, this was also the way hybrids were bred. Submissive. The only part that clicked in his brain though was what this meant, or could mean. He wanted to ask, to verbalize his thoughts but nothing came out. His mouth suddenly too dry at the way Changkyun had conquered the sexy crawl. When he did stop it was with his ass to them, still up and his had turned back. His tail was curled up his back falling over to the side. But that wasn't what caught Wonho’s attention. No that had been the very obvious wetness that was leaking down their hybrid’s thigh. 

Before he could question it though Changkyun was mewling again. The noise shooting straight through him, a glance around the room told him he wasn't the only one. The others were now shifting as they came to process the same information with a wanton look thrown their way. Then there were words, soft and deep. As if Changkyun had been like this for hours and now couldn't hold back. It was possible, he'd done it before. But Wonho didn't care about those times right now. As the words came along with an action. 

Kihyun could barely breathe or believe his eyes. The fact he hadn't died, from the blood pumping to his heart from fright then straight to his dick from stimulation, was already a miracle. Maybe not quite on the same level as what he was witnessing though. Which was Changkyun on all fours, oversized hoodie draped on his lower back, ears and head thrown back in desperation, and one of his hands playing with his ass. Accompanied by the only words that Changkyun needed to say to let them know he was ready. ‘I want you’, the same phrase he used every time. 

It still sent a shiver of desire down his spine and a jolt through his cock regardless. Kihyun licked his lips as he watched, it was obvious though that their hybrid had been preparing himself. His fingers sliding in and out easily, followed by short breathy moans or long purrs. It was clear that this wasn't Changkyun's first time. In the back of his mind he thought of all the books and lessons their landlady gave. He wasn't sure whether to be upset or impressed that she'd thought to teach him this far. His thoughts didn't last against another plea. This one a demand with the high whining mewl that followed. 

Minhyuk felt like he might burst and he hadn't taken his eyes off their hybrid since he'd entered the room. And it was impossible now with the way his hips were moving, pleas falling from fuckable lips. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then Changkyun changed his wording and everything went from slow motion in what felt like zero to sixty. The words ‘I want you to make love to me’ had never sounded so beautiful. Or made him move so fast. Still he was third to their hybrid. Beaten by Jooheon and Shownu, he supposed it was fitting since they'd found him and brought him home. 

In the end it didn't matter, it never did when Changkyun wanted them. He was greedy kissing and touching each of them, while simultaneously working them out of their clothes. Minhyuk was always left marveling over it really. Their hybrid stripping the six of them yet somehow retaining his own clothes. Which this time he pushed them away long enough to remove himself. Pulling the hoodie up and over his head. His hair standing every which direction, his nipples hard and inviting while he licked his lips. Minhyuk knew this time was different when Changkyun resumed his position of before. Tail along his back and ass in the air. 

Jooheon moved first. One finger, two fingers, working the muscles checking. Minhyuk didn't need to look around to know he wasn't the only one touching himself in time with the probing. Changkyun did though, licking his lips, nails digging into the floor when his head lurched back. A loud mewling moan leaving his lips with another plea. Minhyuk nodded when Jooheon silently asked them if it was alright if he went first.

Shownu found it suddenly hard to breathe watching as Jooheon slowly pushed himself forward, in. Changkyun's face changing to slightly pained at the new sensation. A face that the brunette put himself to work changing. Quickly moving in front to grab their hybrid’s head pulling him into a kiss. The movement seemed to break the others from their daze as they began moving too. Hands pulling their hybrid up, sitting him in Jooheon’s lap so they could touch him. Shownu didn't mind when pouty lips were torn from his, a moan escaping them. Long nails that hadn't been trimmed recently enough slid down his back. Drawing a low groan from him as well.

It was all a little too much. A little too heated as the others swarmed in, or Jooheon knew it should have felt like that. It didn't instead it felt right. As if they were meant to come together like this from day one. Hot breath was against his neck as Hyungwon leaned over him to nibble on Changkyun’s shoulder. His long arms around them both. Kihyun was somewhere on that side as well his whispers hot and heavy near the hybrid’s ear. Minhyuk and Wonho on the other side doing the same. Moving with his upward thrusts, their hands caressing the front of their hybrid while he felt Changkyun’s back arch into him. 

He was already seeing white when he pulled out, shooting across their hybrid’s thigh. Jooheon grimaced thinking of the mess. It was what they usually did though, when they got blow jobs and Changkyun seemed to like it. Licking himself and their cum up as if it were a treat. He didn't now though and no one said anything or stopped like he thought they might. Instead they kept going and it was hot to watch as Changkyun had every inch of his body explored by the others. He found himself stealing puffy lips as he moved out of the way.

Hyungwon pushed himself forward as Jooheon pulled out, cumming on their hybrid, before moving aside. The cum didn't bother any of them at this point. And it certainly didn't bother him as he took over, his cock fitting perfectly inside. His fingers wrapping around Changkyun's tail, moving it out of the way, which made the brunette’s muscles squeeze tightly. Beside him Wonho was working his way into their hybrid’s mouth while Kihyun and Minhyuk were in his hands. Shownu was jerking Changkyun off. And in that moment everything felt too real. Better than expected and he was over the edge before he'd even see it coming. 

Minhyuk replaced him hissing at the heat that engulfed him, and not just his cock. But the others pressed around him as he bent Changkyun over. Watching the way his tail bounced with his ass, his ears folded back, and the noises he made followed by deep purrs. It was everything he thought it would be. And more because by now Changkyun was begging, his tail lashing out trying to find a place to go. Minhyuk took hold of it, pressing it along the brunette’s side caressing both. Then he was moaning as Changkyun came, drawing out his own climax. He found himself moving quickly to unload on Changkyun’s side, but it didn't matter anymore as Shownu stepped forward. And the cycle started again.

It wasn't long before they'd each taken a turn. Changkyun laying covered in their cum on the living room floor. His own pleasures sated as he was purring, happily smiling up at them. His ears perked up and the tip of his tail tapping a rhythm on the floor. Wonho couldn't help feeling like he wanted to go again. Beside him Jooheon or maybe it was Hyungwon were talking about how in need they were of a shower. Though he wasn't sure who suggested it first that's where they ended up. After a lot of stumbling, groping, and grinding in the hallway that had them stopping on their way more than once.

When they finally found their way into the shower, the water pouring over them, Wonho hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Changkyun. There were a few red marks on his chest, from where they'd gotten a little too enthusiastic. Though he knew there were claw marks on them and bites as well, he could see them they didn't stop his lust though. If he were being honest he could feel it around him as well the need to take the brunette again. To make him theirs in a way a collar never could. He'd moved first, lips meeting the connection between neck shoulder. A moan resounding around the room. 

From there they were all gone again. Little more than a tangle of limbs and libidos. The room filling with steam from hot water, their hot breaths, and all of their moans. A single unit moving as one. Wonho lost track of where everyone was, each if them just a body or limb there to please. His body trembling by the time he pulled away letting another take his place. The water was getting cold by the time he took a seat one sidelines too spent to even move for the next few minutes. Though he wouldn't have to as Kihyun and Shownu were working Changkyun between them, the hybrid purring and needy all the while. 

Kihyun was thankful that Shownu was holding most of Changkyun’s weight as he thrust up into him. Around them the water was still falling steadily and he knew their water bill would pay for it. But he couldn't deny how great it felt to be fucking in there. Shownu was holding their hybrid up for him, kissing him as the others watched. Working themselves back up for whatever round this was. 

He'd lost count after they'd all gotten the blow jobs of their lives in the hallway. He himself his dick had never felt this good buried inside anyone. The hips he was thrusting into working back into his own, with their own force and Shownu’s dry thrusts against their sensitive hybrid’s dick. It had him seeing stars and white lights sooner than he'd thought possible. Shownu taking over as he almost collapsed. 

Shownu knew he was nearing his limit, they were all nearing their true limit. He'd lost count of the times they'd cum, Changkyun covered in only for it to wash down the drain. The water was off now though and the only sounds were the slick slide of flesh into flesh. His dick into Changkyun ass and Hyungwon’s Changkyun's greedy mouth. Both were thrusting in a push and pull with the body between them, whose back and tail were matted with cum. They only added to it before joining the heap of bodys on the floor. A true shower in order as soon as they could move again. 

By the time it was all said and done, to Kihyun at least, it felt like everything they'd been waiting for had been released all at once. The hormones were finally settled down after an actual cleansing shower. Though their bathroom was still a bit more disheveled than before they'd stumbled their way in. He was just happy that Changkyun was clean, sated, and dry by the time they'd left it. No longer smelling of sex unlike their living room he was sure. The rest of them, himself included, were exhausted, sated, and mostly dry. There wasn't much more he could ask for as he made his way to the kitchen to start an early dinner. Changkyun had already curled up asleep on the couch with the others. It was cute. And a lot more domestic than he'd thought this could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not write more than a few chapters after this. I have one plotted out for Hyungwon and Minhyuk maybe... But I've already accomplished what i set out to do.
> 
> Editing this will take forever so I'll probably do it when it's over. Just a warning.
> 
> Thoughts? Other than I suck?


	19. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to write this anymore. I don't want to push myself to write something I don't want to anymore. The writing will suffer and I'll suffer worse. Been there done that. Not doing it again.

Working out a sex schedule was one of the most embarrassing and rewarding things Minhyuk had ever done. Though it had needed to be done. After the first time there had been several more times. So many they'd already lost count within two weeks. What they'd noticed instead was their exhaustion and Changkyun's lack thereof. If the ears and tail weren't a dead giveaway of how inhuman their hybrid was they realized his stamina was. 

Though Minhyuk himself didn't mind so much, his own stamina a bit higher than some. It was wearing them all down and they were in it for the long haul. A long haul which wouldn't last very long if they were dead on their feet all the time. He knew, but there was only so much they could do even with schedules. After all Changkyun's hormones weren't something he could control and instead they controlled all of them. 

It had taken yet another week but Wonho had managed to find a hormone suppressant. Minhyuk had whined about it and all of them were nervous. But Kihyun had looked into it with their landlady and found it safe enough. Hyungwon was more elated than Wonho had seen him in awhile when Changkyun finally agreed to take it. Though he supposed he did have the lowest amount of stamina. Instead he cuddled their hybrid the most, sharing at third of his cat naps. 

Still it took a month for them to stabilise a routine. One that worked for all of them and their many personal schedules and what not. Jooheon's schedule had been the hardest to work with and he knew it. Working and making money was important too. Not more important than his new lover and the weird relationship he'd developed with his dorm mates. It did however, win out more often than he wanted it to. But it was workable. And it was nice to have people he loved to come home to.

Being welcomed home was something that never got old. Kihyun could attest to this as the time moved steadily forward for all of them. Schedules changing constantly over every little new detail to their life. New friends, new jobs, new clothes, and experiences yet through them all there was Changkyun. His tail much neater and cleaner than when they’d first taken him in, but still languidly wrapping around each of them when they came home. His ears perking up making his new haircut even cuter and the same old refusal to wear pants for more than a few hours, but an addiction to shorts and boxers. Still the same. 

Love was something that between them never changed. It was still strong even though Shownu knew their landlady and her husband had been worried. Were still worried about though he didn’t quite understand why. All he was worried about was if Hyungwon should really sleep almost as much as Changkyun, after all their hybrid was part cat and Hyungwon was quite human. Yet they still worried as a new set of parents, or as Hyungwon and Jooheon joked in-laws. He supposed they were right. It had been years now that they’d lived together with their hybrid and loved him. It only made sense to consider it a forever deal. 

It wasn’t something they’d ever brought up with Changkyun though. He supposed it wasn’t really necessary as their hybrid cuddled into him on the couch, Jooheon was on his other side today falling asleep to the movie they’d put in an hour ago. It wasn’t a very good movie but Changkyun was undeterred as he bounced along with the music entertained by the simple plot line and just happy they were all home. Shownu was sure that none of them could ever be happier than this love made them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's rushed and awful but thanks for joining me on this ride. It was longer than I thought it would be and shorter at the same time. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Much love  
> ~ Shini

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker, this was supposed to be a one shot  
> *insert mashes head into keyboard gif here*
> 
> Well what did you think? Too much?


End file.
